


Bewitch you!

by Haestia



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Distrust, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Pain, Pansexual Character, Romance, Sacrifice, Smut, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haestia/pseuds/Haestia
Summary: >> The story is complete imagination, based only on names of characters from the band Ghost. Therefore, the story does not follow explicitly the storyline Ghost is telling. It is also rather dark, not humourous as the band themselves. <<○ The story contains queer relationship between two main characters. There is some explicit, mature content and a bit of foul language. ○Cardinal Copia leaves Miasma, the city where he spent almost his entire life educating himself to become a part of Devil Church. Father Nihil sends him to Meliora, an abbey where current Papa, Emeritus III, rules. However, he is not welcomed in particularly warm way. For some strange reason, Papa does not like him. Their rivalry begins, competitions to the extent they eventually become friends. But Cardinal struggles to find out what exactly is troubling Papa.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. I

The rain was heavily pouring and drenching Cardinal Copia's fine leather clothes. The carriage that brought him to Meliora left him in front of huge iron gates which were only the entrance to the five hundred meters long path that led to the infrastructure of entire convent.

When he finally got there, the astonishing image of the marvelous buildings struck him down like bolt of green lightning that has just illuminated the dark, starless sky. Indeed, Cardinal let his lips part and let out a single sigh in awe.

"Need something?"

The deep voice came from his right and made Cardinal wince as he immediately turned to face a tall figure with silver horns. The lamp man held illuminated the rest of his face making Copia realise this was just a Ghoul, one of the guards Meliora had sprawled around the entire place.

The grey eyes seemed yellow now because of the petroleum lamp, but they were giving Copia an eerie chill. Ghoul was waiting for the answer, clearly not letting Cardinal move or proceed to the building next to the church, the home of his superior that was expecting him, Pinnacle.

"Yes, I believe your leader is expecting me. I am Cardinal Copia."

Copia spoke with as steady voice as he could. Well, after all, he was in an unfamiliar place and the Ghoul was taller than a head compared to him. He could easily push him and punch him if he wanted to.

However, to Cardinal's surprise, Ghoul bowed slightly, closing his eyes in apologetic manner.

"Forgive me, Cardinal, for my lack of respect. Please, allow me to take you to Pinnacle."

Cardinal nodded and let the Ghoul lead the way. To be honest, he wasn't surprised if Ghoul replaced him for some kind of a tramp. He must look terrible with his clothes drenched. Perhaps even his make up is smudged.

Ghoul took Cardinal's bags in his arms, helping his superior carrying his burden. The distance was not big, but the rain started pouring heavily, so the feeling wasn't pleasant. At least not to Cardinal. As he gazed at the Ghoul he couldn't read out a single hint of annoyance in his eyes caused by this foul weather.

"Is it often raining here in Meliora?"

Cardinal asked. Well, he basically shouted because otherwise Ghoul couldn't hear him from the sound of rain.

"Not often, but storms occur."

To be honest, Cardinal wasn't a particular fan of storms. Not that he was afraid of them, but he never felt comfortable while he was doing some work at his desk and the lightnings were flashing outside his window. It was just that feeling of eerie uneasiness, always present and lingering like a ghost.

Finally, they approached big iron doors. Ghoul put down Cardinal's bags and grabbed the golden knocker with a head of skeletal face, resembling some kind of neutral face of Evil Pope, not really looking alike any of them from Emeritus bloodline.

Door opened with a heavy scream of metal rubbing against surface and from the darkness of the room crawled out a head of another Ghoul, shorter and smaller than the one who brought Copia here.

"Cardinal Copia has arrived and is expected by His Unholy Eminence."

Smaller Ghoul nodded and bowed his head to greet Cardinal. The taller one has already turned to go back to his guarding position so this second Ghoul quickly grabbed Cardinal's bags and opened widely the doors for him to enter.

"Your room is prepared. His Unholiness will send you a word when he shall speak to you."

Ghoul spoke with monotone voice, a bit raspier than his companion's. He also seemed to belong a higher order of Ghouls, Papa's personal household troops or housekeepers. Perhaps even one of the Five Ghouls.

Cardinal remained silent understanding very well Ghoul's statements were not questions but orders. He also understood that these Ghouls do not foster same sympathy as the ones from Miasma, the place where Father Nihil was retired as well as the other Emerituses. Copia had to pass a special education and training to be chosen by Father Nihil as a right hand of his youngest son, Papa Emeritus the Third.

And this was exactly the fact Cardinal feared most. Father Nihil chose him, not Papa Emeritus III. He heard that the youngest son of Nihil is rather hasty, vulgar and jesting, but above everything, unpredictable. To add more to Cardinal's discomfort, Father Nihil and Papa Emeritus III were not in particularly good relationship for past few months. The rumours Copia heard were related to Father Nihil's disapproval of Papa's rebelious nature and unwillingness to obey his father's wishes to continue the bloodline.

Finally, Cardinal Copia was left in his new room with his bags and slight fear of what was to come when Emeritus invites him to talk.

Copia sighed and started unpacking his bags, placing the clothes in a big oak wardrobe and grabbing the black gown before jumping into a bathub. Indeed, he was a total mess. The honey coloured hair seemed black now as it was wet and two mismatched eyes were no longer decorated with almost symmetrical black circles.

When he was finally done applying fresh make up he gazed at the clock which was ticking and showing 9 pm. Cardinal did not know when exactly Papa could send for him, but he decided to stay up for midnight and do some paperwork. After that, he'll go to sleep. Even though he heard various rumours concerning Papa Emeritus III, he genuinly believed Papa has respect for his members of clergy.

○○○

The Sun was desperately trying to pass the dark clouds which were morning leftover of the rain. Cardinal awoke pretty early and went down to kitchen where one Ghoul was cooking breakfast. The Ghoul was particularly cheerful and Cardinal liked that. It was strange how all of them look the same but act completely different. They were interesting fellows to hang out with. Cardinal himself was thinking of becoming a Ghoul until he showed as a very successful and a good man for higher ranks.

"Papa Emeritus III is already awake?"

Cardinal asked the Ghoul who was drinking some mead as Copia was eating a delicious breakfest, pancakes. Finally, he will not have to eat that cold porridge he ate in Miasma because every memeber of clergy did as the sign of solidarity toward Father Nihil's foul, fragile teeth.

"Oh no, Cardinal. He rarely wakes up before noon. Most of the clergy adapted their schedule to his, therefore the black masses are not held in mornings but in the afternoon."

Cardinal widened his eyes at Ghoul's words. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

"But that way he is violating the Unholy Rules set by our Dark Lord."

"Perhaps, but we are here to obey and serve. Don't misunderstand, Cardinal. Papa may seem childish or even freakish, but every Ghoul and every Sister of Sin is loyal to him to the farthest depths of Heaven and Hell. He is a leader we cherish and celebrate. We couldn't ask for better."

Ghoul spoke now with serious tone and gazed at Cardinal who hummed in understanding and curious manner.

"How come? How did he gain such loyalty from you?"

Cardinal asked and could see Ghoul's pale blue eyes smile as he thought of his leader feeling pride.

"Good morning."

A voice echoed from the entrance to the kitchen. Both Cardinal and Ghoul turned with shocked glance to face a man who stood at the doorway. It was Papa Emeritus III himself.

He looked...much different than what Cardinal depicted him in his mind. He thought Papa will be taller, perhaps even more muscular. Instead in front of him stood slightly scrawny man with the same height as Cardinal's.

He was blinking heavily, still tired from the consequences of wild, sleepless night probably. However, on the contrary, his make up was flawless. Cardinal felt his intuition telling him that this man will be a great mystery to him.

"Good morning, Your Unholiness!"

Ghoul spoke cheerefully and bowed. Cardinal stood up and bowed, introducing himself.

"I hope you slept well, Papa. Let me-"

"I know who you are."

Papa interrupted Copia, glaring at him with irritated, but tired gaze. Cardinal saw how Papa unwillingly, with torment, tried to smile, but it ended up as bitter and crooked movement of lips. 

"Unfortunately, you will have to forgive me, for I am not going to speak with you today. Tomorrow perhaps. However, I will send some Ghouls to take you around Meliora to get familiar with the place."

Cardinal only had time to nod in understanding and obedience, because Papa immediately turned his gaze to Ghoul who has already prepared a tray of food for His Unholiness. Copia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw some green, absynthe-like liquid in glass together with a plate full of grilled cheese sandwhiches. It surely wasn't the breakfast Copia would eat and it certainly wasn't what he thought one pope would eat.

"Air, send Sister of Sin to bring breakfast to my room. I have some work to do."

Ghoul nodded and greeted Papa who disappeared from the door he was leaning on, too fast to see Cardinal's bow, so Copia was now left wondering whether he insulted Papa. But he knew Papa didn't really care, or at least he did not seem to.

"What about Black Mass?"

Cardinal whispered a question, fearing Papa could hear him if he was still around.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do it."

Ghoul answered as he took the tray and called one Sister who was just passing through the hallway. He winked at her and shoved a heavy tray in her arms. Young Sister winced and staggered before she turned and headed outside, greeting Cardinal.

"What the Hell do you mean?"

Cardinal asked in disbelief. Ghoul just shrugged when two other Ghouls appeared in the kitchen. However, instead of going to sit and eat something, they bowed in front of Cardinal. Both of them were tall, one with greyish-bluish eyes and another with amber-like gaze. The Ghoul with warm eye-colour spoke to Cardinal eventually.

"His Unholy Eminence wants you to hold the Black Mass. We are here to take you to the church."


	2. II

Cardinal looked in disbelief as he stood in the dressing room, putting on his red gown for the mass. The sudden shock still did not punch him completely. For now, the only thought he had in mind were insults toward Papa Emeritus III.

What a jerk. Copia sighed as his gloved hands carressed the grucifix decorated with diamonds. It was given to him by Father Nihil, after he finished his training and became Cardinal. Those were the days. Copia could already see that times in Meliora will be quite different. Perhaps even not as pleasant.

"Are you ready, Cardinal?"

Alpha asked behind the door of dressing room. The two Ghouls that came for him in the kitchen were Alpha and Omega, Papa's two most faithful Ghouls. Copia hurried up toward the door and opened them to meet Alpha's fire-like, amber eyes.

"Not really, but we will start."

Cardinal spoke with slightly shivering voice. He felt nervous drops of sweat forming under his biretta.

"Don't worry, Cardinal. The cermon is the usual one you've probably held in Miasma."

Alpha reassured him and turned to call for Omega who quickly appeared at the door. Cardinal winced as he saw a goat on leash behind him.

"Why is the goat alive?"

Now was Alpha's and Omega's turn to be confused. Their gazes pierced Cardinal and they were unsure what to tell.

"Why, for sacrifice, of course."

Omega spoke and gazed at the goat which started nervously bleating. Cardinal gazed at two Ghouls with completely shocked gaze.

"But the goat should be killed before the mass!"

Ghouls tilted their heads at Cardinal's moment of freaking out. They were surprised by his reactions, or at least they pretended to be.

"That's not how we do it here."

Omega said and handed a butcher's knife to Cardinal who had to take it because the Ghoul was about to let it fall down on flawless, marble tiles.

Ghouls passed by Cardinal and were ready to enter the church, along with bleating goat. Cardinal was just standing there completely frozen as the Ghouls left him, knowing he has to enter the church and approach the altar. Eventually, he made these three steps under a great pressure.

As he stopped behind the altar, the audience rose up. Cardinal recalled the cheering he heard back in Miasma whenever he would hold the Black Mass. The followers of all ages wore shirts with marvelous illustrations of his character, of Papas' and even Father Nihil's face. This time, none of that awaited him.

Instead of cheering, the audience started whispering in a mean way, sharp whispers and clicking of tongues. Of course, almost all of them had Papa Emeritus III's face on their shirt.

Cardinal could just hear disappointed whispers of questions and see the confused frowns. Who's this guy? Where's Papa? What the Hell is going on?

As the Cardinal was waiting for them to calm down, the mob started getting even louder. Eventually, to Cardinal's greatest humiliation, they started shouting: Papa!

All around Cardinal. Papa! Papa! Papa! And that continued for few more seconds until Omega suddenly stomped so hard it seemed as if the entire Black Church shook. The entire crowd went silent and obediently sat down. Cardinal nodded at him thankfully and started with ceremony.

He tried, indeed, but the strength of his prophet voice wasn't even nearly similar to one he remembered from Miasma. It was all shaky, unprepared and the massive discomfort layed in his stomach every time he gazed at poor goat. For Hell's sake, he couldn't even harm rats that were damaging the church in Miasma! His heart sank as he remembered he had to leave his unordinary pets there.

The crowd was talkative, half of the mass passed without them paying any attention to Cardinal's words. He felt his palms sweating as Omega finally approached him with a goat on the leash. Copia looked at Alpha who did not move even though he knew Cardinal wanted him to sacrifice the goat. I sincerily doubt Papa does this...Cardinal thought bitterly and glanced at the goat who had the same dumb gaze as the first time he saw it.

Slowly, Cardinal positioned the butchering knife, but couldn't make himself to make a cut. He glanced at the crowd which was now staring at him, completely shocked, as if they have never seen this before. Copia furrowed his eyebrows at confusion and looked at Omega who wasn't exactly looking at him, but more through him. Cardinal glanced behind his shoulder only to catch a glimpse of skull-paint covering a man's face.

At that sudden moment, Copia felt a rush of anger boiling inside him as he realised this goat sacrificing was all Papa's jest and attempt to humiliate him. Cardinal turned to face the crowd which was now silent like a grave.

"Walk with Satan and let His darkness guide you, nemA."

The crowd stood up and started heading toward the exit. Cardinal glanced at Omega who was still holding the goat tightly. He could see Ghoul's frown as the greyish eyes were piercing him. With one swift movement, he cut off goat's leash and the goat escaped from Omega's grip.

"Better catch that animal. I am sure Papa wouldn't be happy to see small bunches of shit around the church."

○○○

Papa was proudly walking down the convent. He did not want to go to his office. In case Cardinal Copia decides to search for him and want to talk about that incident during the Black Mass.

Emeritus couldn't help himself but laugh at the jest he pulled on poor Cardinal. Too bad he didn't kill the goat. He could then report him to Father Nihil for performing the forbbiden, old rituals. Sacrificing in front of followers is forbbiden since the time of Emeritus I. It turned out gruesome, pagan rituals didn't really attract big crowds and followers.

Nevermind that, Papa managed to humiliate Cardinal. Perhaps this will be enough for him to crawl back to Miasma and continue licking his father's boots.

Papa felt great anger toward his father. Last time the old man was here, they got into bitter fight. His youngest son failed to accomplish his greatest expectations. Gaining more followers than Emeritus I and Emeritus II did obviously passed unnoticed to Nihil. He just wanted bloodline to continue. To Emeritus III, the very thought of raising a child was repulsive.

The reason didn't even lay in his dislike of children. Papa actually likes them. But the problem was his own childhood. No one really cared for his feelings, they weren't affectionate. Not to mention his bastard origin only he and Nihil knew. It would be a scandal otherwise. What good is to be raised by father who only cares for his family's power? That kind of parent can provide nothing. Emeritus knew he shared his father's lust for power. It was in their blood. He was only merciful enough not to raise a child in such way.

Papa was sitting on a bench in his garden. The shadow of bush full of white roses was covering him, hiding him from the fuss of entire Meliora. Sometimes he wished he could just disappear. Dissolve into small particles and move like a wind. To be free and do whatever he wants.

Papa's thoughts turned again to his old father. The rush of anger overflown him. The Cardinal will leave this place with bowed tail. After all, he is just another pawn his father sent to spy on him. As if Emeritus needs a special advisor. He has Alpha and Omega if he wants second opinion, but most of his decisions are brought without consultation. He is capable enough for fullfilling his duty.

At that rush of pride, Papa got up and decided to return to his office. It was a room connected to his bedroom. He spent most of the time in it, enjoying the solitude and peace. Sometimes he would invite Sisters of Sin to have some fun. Sometimes even Ghouls. After all, he was their leader. They obeyed him and were often fighting for his attention. He was their throphy and crown, a king they idolised.

With a soul full of confidence, with his back straightened, Emeritus opened the door of his room only to be slapped by a sudden reek. He gasped in shock when he saw the room was full of piles of animal feces. Eventually, his gaze landed on the goat he gave to Omega for Cardinal to sacrifice it. The goat bleated and gazed at him with dumb eyes.


	3. III

It passed midnight when Copia finally threw himself in the bed. He closed his, now make up-less eyes and recalled all the things he has done today.

After that hilarious Black Mass, Papa no longer put him to lead the ceremony, so Emeritus himself held the rest of the masses through the day. In the meantime, Cardinal was meeting new people who lived and worked in Meliora. Ghouls took him to discover entire place.

The first building was the biggest one, not tall as church. It was a convent where Sisters of Sin lived. They were helping Ghouls with ordinary works, but also spent a lot of time educating the novices who were passing through training. At the end of it, they will choose whether they want to be Ghouls, Ghoulettes or Sisters, maybe even higher ranks like Cardinal Copia's if they are lucky and capable enough.

The novices were mostly living together with Sisters but there was also one building connected to the convent which was basically a kind of dormitory.

Second important building was the Pit of Hell, a place where Ghouls and Ghoulettes lived and trained. They were very skillful in a lot of areas, but most of them were very capable warriors and guards. Only the best five Ghouls could get the high rank which included being named by element. These five lived with Papa at Pinnacle. Fire or Alpha, Water, Air, Earth and Aether or Omega. Their duty was to protect and serve Papa, but also train the Ghouls in Pit of Hell. For Cardinal's taste, the Pit of Hell was a bit too wild place, but he liked the Ghouls sense of unity and friendship. Seems Emeritus was encouraging this and therefore gained their favour.

After Cardinal was done getting familiar with Meliora, he returned to his room to work on paperwork Papa did not want to waste time on. Copia actually liked doing paperwork, even though a lot of people considered it boring. Truly, Cardinal really liked order and neat organization in surroundings.

Copia was slowly ready to drift off into sleep when he remembered one particular detail of the day that made him smile from ear to ear. After the Black Mass, Omega caught the goat and since he couldn't find Papa Emeritus III to ask him what to do with it, the Ghoul turned to Cardinal Copia who just told him to return it to Papa with a most humble apologies that Cardinal was too sensitive to give it a final blow. Eventually, Omega had to leave the goat in Papa's room since Emeritus was nowhere to be seen after the mass and Omega had a lot of chores to do.

Copia laughed at how brilliant this poor atempt of Papa to humiliate him turned out. Later today he heard Ghouls entering and exiting Papa's room as they were probably cleaning the mess the goat has made.

With a smile on his face, Copia fall asleep. However, not even half of an hour passed when he was woken up by a loud banging on his door. With torment, he got up and opened the oak wood door to Water, the Ghoul who led him to his room the first day Copia arrived to Meliora.

"His Unholy Eminence demands your presence at once."

Water spoke with steady tone like a robot. Copia rubbed his eyes, not even caring he was standing in front of lower ranked person in his pajamas.

"Now? At this hour?"

"Yes."

Cardinal sighed and nodded, assuring he will go to see Papa in few minutes. The Ghoul finally left and Cardinal went to a mannequin on which were placed his black cardinal robes. He sighed at the thought of how much time he'll need to put that on. To show up in front of Papa in pajamas would be equal to a madman jumping off the cliff.

Finally, Copia found himself standing in front of massive door of Papa's room. He reached with his gloved hand, fingers decorated with rings, and knocked loudly.

"Come in."

A murmur came from the other side of the door. Cardinal grabbed the polished door knob and entered the room. His gaze fell immediatly upon Papa who was still fully dressed in his suit with flawless skull-paint on his face. The mismatched eyes glared at Cardinal, before an evil smile decorated Papa's handsome face.

"Please, Cardinal, take a seat."

He spoke with smooth voice and a lingering Italian accent. Both of them had that accent, earned after years of listening to the rolling melody of that beautiful language.

Copia done as he was told and looked at Papa who didn't seem to take his eyes off Cardinal from the moment he entered the room.

"We haven't properly been introduced to eachother."

Papa stated the obvious reason why Copia was here. But Cardinal knew it wasn't the only reason. He smiled and nodded at Papa.

"Indeed. I am glad you found some time for me, Papa. I feel delighted."

Copia spoke politely and earned a warm smile from Emeritus. Or at least it seemed warm.

"Oh, don't be, Cardinal. Please accept my apology for not sparing some time sooner on a man chosen by my beloved father to be my advisor."

Oh. So this was all about, then? Copia realised what bothered and angered Papa. He probably thought he was here to spy on him and pass the information to Father Nihil. Not like he wouldn't if Nihil asked him to.

"I hope I won't disappoint you nor Father Nihil."

Papa nodded and leaned backward in his comfortable chair, raising up his legs and letting them rest on the laquered wood of his desk. How barbaric! Copia couldn't help himself but disapprove Papa's courage to act like this during formal meeting.

"Tell me, Cardinal, why exactly you are here?"

Papa started, squinting his eyes slightly making them look like two laps of white lily flower. Cardinal raised his eyebrows at Papa's direct question.

"Well, I believe you asked for-"

Papa sharply sighed and gently hit the resting of his chair with his fist. He smiled at Copia.

"I meant, why did Father Nihil send you here?"

Copia smiled apologetically for playing dumb. Papa's face remained still as stone.

"To become your advisor and help you with work."

"I'm doing the work for years already. I don't need help."

"There are some parts of work which I could deal with so you get more time to deal with other businesses or perhaps even more free time."

"Parts of work such as?"

"Paperwork. I noticed some mistakes in the data you send regularly to Miasma. Also, only few of these documents are signed by you, which then makes few of them correct."

"You obviously have a wrong information. All of the documents are signed and done by me."

"Even the ones with faked signatures made by Ghouls? Perhaps Alpha and Omega?"

Papa squeezed his gloves as he dug his nails in the white fabric. He did not know how Caridnal knows this, but it was true. Papa did not have time nor patience to deal with such minor jobs.

"Father Nihil will never know about that. He did not send me here to spy on you. My only interest is to help you, not sabotage you."

Cardinal reassured him, strongly believing this was indeed the truth. However, Papa just shook his head to this, making his coal bangs almost fall over his forehead.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear. You don't know my father obviously."

He added with a smirk. Cardinal sighed, in shallow way so Emeritus didn't notice him.

"You can think and say whatever you want, Papa. But it will take more than one goat to make me leave Meliora."

Cardinal stated. Papa averted his gaze from him and slowly nodded, letting a moment of silence to settle in between them.

"We'll see."

He finally answered and pierced Copia with his pearl white, demon eye.


	4. IV

A week passed since the day Cardinal arrived to Meliora. And it was one Heaven of a week. Copia was lying completely exhausted, feeling his eyes getting a bit dry after spending time staring at the paperwork. Well, Papa took seriously his offer, so the entire paperwork, everything from accounting to letters, was now Cardinal's work.

Well, he didn't want to whine. Pride wouldn't let him, but indeed, Cardinal was a hard working man. He knew Father Nihil sent him here to help Papa, so if that meant dealing with boring stuff, it was still a work Cardinal was expected to do. Who was he to complain?

Thinking of Papa, Copia did not see him for the entire week. As if the earth swallowed him. He had a list of questions to ask Papa, regarding work of course, but whenever he would go to his room, Alpha or Omega would send him away telling him Papa doesn't want to speak with him.

To be honest, Copia was slightly worried. Papa literally locked himself in a room for a week. Some clergy memebers say there weren't even any Ghouls or Sisters visibile coming to his room, and by now, Cardinal was aware Papa really liked spending some special time with them at night. Is he sick? Or perhaps he is preparing a new plan to make Cardinal's life even more miserable?

Somehow, even though Cardinal felt exhausted, he couldn't sleep. Eventually, around 2 am, he decided to go for a night walk. He figured he may go down to kitchen or even walk outside in Papa's gardens. Others were not really allowed to go there, but not like he would notice him.

Copia put on his leather pants and black leather jacket with a symbol of grucifix on his chest, the ruby red centre was almost shining in the dark. Silently, he exited his room and went downstairs. The entire Pinnacle seemed hollow and abandoned. Ghoul guards were mostly outside, while the rest of them were sleeping. Meliora wasn't boring place, but there certainly wasn't a lot of hostility. Cardinal remembered how back there in Miasma even he had two Ghouls guarding the entrance to his room for 24 hours per day. This wasn't necessary here. Ghouls and Sisters adored Papa and wished him no harm.

Finally, Copia found himself outside of Pinnacle. He took a chance to gaze up into the black sky covered with blanket of stars. It seemed as if the Dark Lord Himself used black sky as napkin as He sneezed into it, leaving traces of droplets that resemble the stars.

Snapping out of trance, Copia looked around himself but there weren't a lot of Ghouls, nor they paid attention to him. Since Meliora was in a bit desolated place, surrounded with woods, a majority of Ghouls were put around the borders of the property. This made very easy for Copia to reach the garden.

He entered the small enchanting complex through the back door, almost bumping into perfectly shaped bush of red roses. This wasn't his first time being here. He snuck up in here for at least three times already. Papa didn't seem to use it very often. Ghouls were probably the ones to take care of the garden.

Copia continued walking on a small pebble path, enjoying the evening scent of flowers. However, he suddenly froze when he heard a strange sound coming right from the other side of cypresses. It continued until Cardinal recgonised the sound of acoustic guitar. But that's impossible! No one goes here!

Copia stood close to the bush, a wall of leaves hiding him from the sight of intruder...or better said, the owner of this garden. Cardinal widened his eyes as he recgonises the figure, illuminated by moonlight. Papa was playing the guitar, deeply concentrated. From his gaze, Copia could clearly see Papa was not aware of his surroundings even for a tiny bit. Or at least he thought so.

Cardinal listened to Papa's gentle and quiet, but very precise carressing of the wires. He hummed soflty until he finally let out a divine voice only Lucifer could have granted him.

Two star-crossed lovers reaching out to the beast with many names...

Copia bristled at the melody. The entire song was unholier than an infernal psalm. The way Papa accented some words and let them roll off his tounge and linger in the fresh air of the night.

He is...  
Nostro dis pater, nostr' alma mater!  
He is...

Suddenly, Papa stopped playing and raised his head high in the air, pulling it backward and revealing his neck to the moonlight. Cardinal felt strange urge to admire the beauty of that man. He was there, sitting on a bench like some Greek statue, with spine completely straight, adam's apple touched by starlight and black strands of hair carressed by the wind. Papa closed his eyes as if he was waiting for the night to fulfill his body and soul.

"You may come closer, Cardinal. I don't bite. For now."

He spoke without changing his posture nor letting a gaze wander off to Copia who was now completely frozen as Papa caught him. So much about not being a spy...Cardinal cursed himself.

Eventually, Copia approached Papa who now decided to look at him. Cardinal expected him to be angry, but instead he smiled at him with sincere warmth.

"I apologise for disrupting you."

That was the only thing Copia could say as an apology. Papa just shook his head an patted the cold stone, clearly showing Cardinal to sit next to him.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. I am in particularly good mood when I sing and play. Nothing could bring me down right now. All of the worries, the materialism and duties are behind me as I'm trapped in this moment of chatarsis."

Papa spoke, letting his beautiful eyes ttace the outlines of the moon. Copia joined him in this admiration of the night.

"I do have to say that you are very talented, Papa. You have a voice only Lucifer could have grant you. Truly divine, unholy and...untainted."

Papa turned to look at Cardinal and for a moment, he let his gaze linger on this man. Papa let his eyes wonder from Cardinal's eyes to his slightly freckled cheeks, the neat, but thin moustache and to his lips. His gaze lingered there, tracing the pinkish haze, until it returned to Copia's eyes which were now looking directly in his.

Cardinal felt as if this gazing lasted for eternity, but felt a strange relief when Papa broke the gaze just moment after. He was confused by Papa's such good-natured attitude. Well, he never really get the opinion Papa is bad person, but he did not expect him to be so...moody. And he certainly did not expect him to be so sincere with emotions.

"Thank you."

Papa sighed and let the guitar rest between him and Copia. Black-haired man leaned on his knee and looked at Cardinal suspisciously but with a dose of mischief that caused Copia to feel uneasy.

"What about you, Cardinal? Do you sing? Play an instrument? Create any art? Calculate the distance of Morning Star from Earth?"

Copia did not know whether he likes or hates the way Papa accented his title. It sounded almost as if he spat it, but also somehow warm and jestful. What a strange man this was...

"My interests?"

He asked, more to buy some time to think of an answer than of not being sure what exactly Papa asks him. Papa just nodded, not wanting to waste his voice on an answer.

"There is not a lot interesting to say."

"Well, you have to. I am your superior."

Papa pretend to order Cardinal who then looked at him with almost invisible smirk on his face.

"Oh, so this is suddenly a formal meeting?"

Copia asked and made Papa laugh. The sound of his laugh was kind of raspy but it also flew like river from his throat. Cardinal was still confused by this man, but also felt himself growing fond of his presence. In some parallel universe they could even be friends perhaps.

"Ah, do as you wish, Copia. I was just curious."

Papa finally said and let himself fall backwards, fully leaning on the bench. He even let his head fall behind, revealling the demonic throat to Cardinal who was immediately fascinated by his veins and adam's apple.

"I also sing and play guitar."

Copia said and joined Papa in this position. From the corner of his eye, he saw Papa opened his eyes and the green one pierced Copia.

"And?"

His voice sounded a bit different from this position, it deformed slightly and lost the raspy sound. But Cardinal cursed himself for letting a sentence sound as if he had something more to say. Singing and playing guitar weren't his only skills.

"Well, I...I like to dance."

Papa let out a sound that resemble a laugh, but Copia did not find it as if he was disparging him.

"Hm, I wouldn't expect that. Yet again, it suits you."

Papa noted and returned back to normal sitting position.

"Why do you think so? If you don't mind me asking."

Cardinal politely added, avoiding Papa's gaze for no particular reason. He just felt as if he couldn't face him right now.

"Copia, this is not a formal meeting. You may speak with me normally. I am just a man like you."

Papa spoke with annoyance in his voice, but Copia wasn't amused.

"And a superior who wants me to leave."

"Exactly."

Papa smiled at him, and Cardinal couldn't determine what this smile really means.

"Now, let me answer your question."

Emeritus squinted his eyes as he let his gaze wander from Copia's eyes to his feet, as if he was measuring and studying him.

"You have nice body, it suits a dancer. And the way you walk...It's a bit bouncy. It's not a simple, rough step. It is elegant."

Cardinal felt sudden unexplainable rush of embarassment. He felt his cheeks getting a red haze, and quickly turned his face so that Papa does not notice his blushing. However, the smirk on his face was telling that Copia failed in his attempt.

"I am not sure whether your observation should flatter me or creep me out."

Cardinal eventually said. Papa laughed gently at that and got up, taking his guitar. Another turmoil formed inside Copia's chest. He felt incredible emptiness once Papa decided to leave. Emeritus was ready to go away but the laquered, fancy shoes stopped directly in front of Copia.

The gloved hand touched Copia's chin, Papa's finger almost fitting perfectly into a small hole in Cardinal's chin. He made Copia raise his head and look at him, inches away from his face. For a few seconds, Papa was observing his face, as if he was testing him, waiting for reaction. Cardinal tried not to reveal anything and hoped Papa cannot feel his sudden, strange fast beating of heart.

"I'll leave that for you to figure it out."

Eventually, Papa slightly frowned and let go of Copia's chin. He smirked at honey-haired man and left him there, whistling a melody into the night.


	5. V

Three days later was a sleepless night for Copia. The incredibly aggressive storm was raging outside and the usually peaceful night was pierced with green lightning bolts.

He was still recalling and overthinking the events from that night. Whenever he closed eyes, he saw Papa's calm and focused face as he was playing the guitar and singing. The man haunted his dreams. He was speaking to him with sympathetic voice, calling him for a dance. The dreams were awkward and strange. But that must be the symptom of hard-working.

Eventually, Cardinal sat up in his bed and closed his eyes remembering the moment when Papa touched his chin and raised his head to look at him. Copia felt as if that part of skin was burning, as if the skin was decaying after Papa's poisonous touch. Simply, he could not understand why he feels so confused and doubling. At the same time, he hated Emeritus, but also liked him.

The mystery of that man was killing him, torturing his soul. There were moments when he wished he left Meliora after the goat incident, but then again, he could no longer imagine himself anywhere else.

Indeed, he felt as an outsider, as a piece of surplus, but there was a great incomprehensible comfort in that feeling. As if this became some kind of a home. Yet again, he was here only for week and half. Too short time period to pull out any conclusions.

Copia was still desperately trying to fall asleep and he would succeed if there weren't a sudden knock on a door to completely wake him up. He cursed whoever it was banging on the door at 4 am. When he opened the door, Water was looking at him, with eyes restless but somehow calm.

"His Unholiness wanted me to give you this."

Ghoul handed Copia some thick file with Papa's seal on it. Cardinal nodded at Ghoul who left afterwards.

Copia sighed and listed through the small pile of papers to find out what this is. He started laughing when he realised this was a schedule and a sketch of a party Papa wants to organise tomorrow.

He immediately rushed outside his room and went toward Papa's room, not caring he might disturb him. Copia knew he probably isn't sleeping since he send the Ghoul.

Instead of polite knock, Cardinal loudly banged on the door. It could awoke anyone, however, the door did not open. He repeated his knocking even louder. Finally, the door slightly opened and he was met by Papa's green eye gazing at him through small opening.

"Isn't it a bit late for a meeting, Cardinal?"

Papa asked, his voice sounding a bit deeper as he was playing with Copia. Well, Cardinal wasn't willing to be his play-toy.

"I just happend to ask you the same question regarding you sending the Ghoul at my door in 4 am."

"Oh. That."

Papa opened the door a bit wider, revealing his face covered in, again, flawless make up. How does he do that? As if he knew what Copia was thinking, he smirked at him, decorating his handsome face. For a split of second, Copia's mind went blank until he shook himself. Until he realised Papa was probably amused by his appearance. Copia wasn't wearing his cassock, but casual clothing which included black trousers and black t-shirt with v-cut.

"What is this?"

Cardinal did not let Papa confound him, so he raised the papers with information regarding Papa's party. Papa cocked his head and squinted his eyes when he recgonised his neat, but unlegible hand-writing.

"Ah, the party, of course!"

"Well, with all respect, Papa, I understand that. But it is set for tomorrow and preparations cannot be done in such small amount of time. It is impossible. And it is expensive."

Papa now completely opened the door, but still did not let Cardinal in. He revealed his shirtless upper body. The well-shaped muscles were not too big and he was really skinny, but not scrawny. Behind his back Copia could see Papa's messy bed which wasn't empty. A wave of red blush came over him as he saw a Sister of Sin waving at him.

"So what is the problem here, Cardinal?"

Papa asked as he shook his head and ran a still gloved hand through his hair.

"What do you mean? I just told you this is too short time period you request."

Cardinal answered, sounding shocked and surprised by Papa's leisure and dispiritedness.

"You have Ghouls. Expense does not concern me."

Papa said in cold, but also annoyed tone. He wanted Cardinal to quit bothering him and leave. However, this has not discouraged Copia to ask one more question.

"Why do you even want to throw a party?"

Papa now glared at him, his eyes seemed demon-like with all that black make up around his eyes.

"Watch your tongue, Cardinal. This may not be official meeting, but I am still your superior. And I won't lie; I don't like you."

Cardinal's face remained calm, almost expressionless. He could not think of any reaction as an answer to Papa's words.

"Now, if you don't intend to join us, leave and do not disturb us anymore."

Papa added with a bitter smile, taunting Copia who just shook his head, greeted him and left.

○○○

"Water, why didn't you polish the stained glass? I told you two hours ago to do that!"

Cardinal frowned at the dark blue-eyed Ghoul. Water nodded and started polishing the huge window.

Cardinal sighed as he realised how much work is there still left to do. It was already 3 pm and the party was supposed to start at 7 pm. It was held in enormous hall which was one of the rooms of Majesty's Nest. Indeed, the room was majestic, with long stained-glass windows depicting the deepest pits of Hell and Dark Lord. On some windows were also depicted Papa's brothers, Emeritus I and Emeritus II. Even he himself was in the centre of one big window.

However, there was no image of Father Nihil. Copia did not mind that, but he knew it wasn't common, nor expected to miss out the image of Father Nihil, the man who started everything. Cardinal was worried Father Nihil would not like this and Papa would get in trouble.

Copia brushed away the thoughts as he caught himself zoning out. He focused on the list he held, looking what is there left to do. Cardinal sincerely hated the fact he has to deal with this nonsense and put aside his usual and more important business. But Emeritus was right, he was still his superior. Cardinal had to obey him.

"How's it going, Cardinal?"

Cardinal winced when he felt a heavy thug on his shoulder. He turned on his heels to meet face to face with tall Omega.

"Omega, you are finally here."

Cardinal stated and massaged his scrawny shoulder. These spaghetti arms were certainly not used to such strong grips.

"Better late than never."

The Ghoul excalimed and in his eyes Copia could see he smiled from ear to ear behind that mask. Cardinal just rolled his eyes and appointed him to go help with attaching the giant dicsco ball to ancient pearl-white chandelier. The best part of this is that Cardinal at least got freedom to organise and design the appearance of the room the way he wants. He wondered whether Papa will come here before the party to whine about the placement of buffet table.

○○○

Papa woke up around 5 pm, two hours before the party. He got into sitting position, feeling his face swollen from sleep and the face paint all smeared from the wild night. The bed sheet was empty for a long time, but he did not remember when he told Sister to leave.

He ruffled his hands through his black, a bit greasy hair, smearing the make up even more as the memories of last night came back to his mind. Sisters and Ghouls were only a distraction to him, a privilege he used regularly. And now, it became a tool to disturb Cardinal.

Even though Emeritus would never admit it, he knew that ever since Copia came here, the man became a centre of Papa's attention. He wanted to get rid of him. And he will.

Emeritus got up from his bed, mischeviously smiling for the upcoming event.


	6. VI

Where is he? Copia was nervously looking around the hall full of Ghouls and Sisters. Papa was late. It has already passed 15 minutes since he should have showed up.

The Ghouls were all chatting and laughing, but Cardinal felt an awkward haze of anticipation slowly rising. Some of the Sisters already started impatiently looking around, their confused and bored gaze always eventually landing on Cardinal as if they were blaming him for Papa's absence.

Copia thanked Hell when the fucker showed up like some fashionably late diva, in his fancy suit to which he added a bat-like cape with purple fabric on the inside of it. As a cherry on top, he added a golden crown on his head, immitating some kind of king.

"Hell Satan, my darlings!"

He made an effective and fabolous entrance, beautiful smile spreading all over his glorious face. He clapped with his gloved hands as the crowd cheered and laughed, extremely happy to finally see him show up.

They shouted back Hell Satan almost immediately. Cardinal had to admit he was amazed by the way Papa was manipulating the crowd, like he is playing an instrument. The charisma radiated from him, some kind of goofy aura made his personality more childish. Copia himself felt he fell under the influence of Papa. He cheered along with Ghouls and Sister, genuinly happy to be able to land his eyes upon such majestic creature Papa is.

The crowd slowly relaxed, but there was a lot of people who wanted to talk or dance with Papa, or perhaps even just stand by him, in his presence. Copia felt that kind of urge, to follow this king around.

He sighed when Papa threw off his crown into the mass of Ghouls who fought to catch it. And when one succeeded, he shouted proudly, but Papa stopped caring for the crown even before he threw it off his head.

Cardinal watched this man's doing, how he was patient with everyone, and so open to talk and laugh. It was miracolous how one person managed to change the entire atmosphere of the room. Copia liked that a lot, therefore he finally realised how Papa is so successful.

Compared to Father Nihil, Papa Emeritus III couldn't be greater opposite. Nihil cherished the old rules, the strict order, that he managed to pass onto his first two sons. However, cold, snobbish or any feeling of superiority, had no place within Papa's soul. He was playful, perhaps even wicked, and a week ago, Cardinal would dare to say he is evil, but now as he sees Papa interacting with his followers, Copia couldn't find a trace of evil in his eyes.

He bit onto his lower lip as he remembered Father Nihil in Miasma whenever he would get some note of information about his son doing. Emeritus stopped sending him letters after only three months when he was named Papa. Therefore, Nihil had to rely on various sneaks to gain any information regarding Meliora and Emeritus' activity as Papa. And whenever he got it, Nihil would end up angry. He just couldn't accept that rebellious leadership of his youngest son was the most successful one ever.

"Cardinal! What are you doing here in the corner? Come, have fun!"

A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He raised his eyes to meet pale blue ones, Air was smiling at him. Well, he couldn't see the smile, but the wrinkles around Ghoul's eyes below the mask indicated his face expression.

"I feel as if I moved into this room, since I've been working on preparations all day. I think now when Papa came, I will leave to rest."

Cardinal spoke, but took the wine glass Air was offering him. The Ghoul slightly frowned and sighed.

"What a party pooper you are..."

"There wouldn't be this party without me, you know."

Cardinal took a notice after taking a sip of really good vintage wine. Papa surely did not like to keep spare when throwing a party.

"Well, that's true, but I doubt Papa will show you gratitude for that."

Air shrugged, honestly telling Cardinal what he could expect. But just as it is in Emeritus' nature, he has done something unexpected.

Papa was standing not so far away from the place where Air and Copia were. Cardinal noticed he lost his cape somewhere, maybe gave it to some Sister as gift. The man clapped his hands and whistled for the attention.

"Now, excuse me for the interruption, but I'd like to show my words of gratitude for a man without whom this party wouldn't be possible."

He spoke with loud, but somehow enthusiastic and mischevious voice. Papa's green eye gazed at Cardinal.

"Cardinal Copia, would you come here and properly introduce yourself?"

The crowd started cheering as Air pushed Cardinal toward Papa. Copia had some trouble getting through the bunch of people who were either touching him or just didn't want to move. When he finally reached Papa, Emeritus pulled him to stand right next to him on small podium where both of them seemed taller than what they really are.

"Please, give it up for our beloved Cardi C."

Cardi C? What the fuck Emeritus? Cardinal thought as he slightly bowed and waved at crowd. His face was soon decorated with an insecure grin.

"Now, Cardi C told me one of his talents, and you are not going to believe this...It's a dance!"

Papa declared and wild crowd cheered and screamed, following the tone of his voice. Cardinal only felt incredible burden of anxious, invisible anvil falling on him. He glared at Papa with his demon eye and he knew Emeritus noticed that. In fact, he laughed in his ear.

"What do you say? Shall we see our Cardinal dance?"

He asked Ghouls and Sisters who screamed, almost all together at the same time, one big yes. Therefore, Cardinal had no chance once Papa's hands left his arms. He watched as Emeritus gestured at Omega who has already prepared his guitar. Soon, the rest of the Ghouls were in their positions, including Air who winked at Copia.

Last one to gaze at Cardinal was Papa. He squinted his eyes and formed leaf-like white cuts in the middle of black paint around his eyes. He winked and send an evil smirk to Copia. At that moment, Cardinal regret ever thinking Papa isn't evil. Right now, Papa seemed only as one selfish and evil man.

Very well, Papa. If you want to play like this, so be it. Cardinal smiled at Papa and blew him a kiss as the music slowly started. The crowd laughed and cheered at this bold gesture which has left Papa stunned, slightly astonished.

Cardinal turned to the crowd and forgot any anxious or dreadful feeling and started dancing the way no one in Meliora could.

The melody of Square Hammer melted in the ears just like Cardinal's movements melted audience's eyes. Papa looked at the way this man stepped, tangling his feet so precisely, wiggling his hips in rythym Earth has set. Emeritus couldn't even feel anger because Cardinal's movements were just pure eye-trapping dance. He really enjoyed this sight, to the point he almost forgot the lyrics. However, when Cardinal showed up right next to him, he missed the verse.

And at that point, Cardinal snapped his fingers at Ghouls. Being their superior, he ordered them to change the song. They started playing the one Papa was not familiar with. He frowned when Cardinal started singing the lyrics. Papa smirked at Cardinal's attempt to steal his show, but he had to admit, the song was really good and Cardinal's voice was no worse than his at all. Papa liked the melody of it, and the rythym of the song was already making him dance.

"Now, let's see what Papa's got!"

Cardinal winked, but Papa was already ready for this, so he grabbed Cardinal and pulled him into dance, the position so that Cardinal was leaning with his back on Emeritus.

"Not without you, Cardinal."

He harshly whispered into Cardinal's ear who untangled from Papa's grip. They started dancing, trying out bold steps which would destroy eachother's balance. They were like two predators, circling around eachother in a bit more playful way.

The crowd got so into the song that they lost the focus on Cardinal and Papa. They were loudly singing the words, listening to the chime close to midnight.

Just wanna be,  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight.

Papa found himself in strange position where Cardinal circled around him. He felt Copia's leg tangling around his and pulling him off the balance so he literally fell into Copia's arms.

However, he did not let Cardinal enjoy in his submissive position. He quickly got up and pulled Cardinal closer, so they were almost leaning fully body to body, feeling every curve.

Their faces were getting closer as Papa was lowering the Cardinal into the position he was before. Copia let his head fall backwards and revealed skinny neck to Papa who took the chance to trace with fingers his veins and adam's apple. The gentle fabric of Papa's gloves made Cardinal raise his head and lock his eyes with Papa's. A bit clumsily, he had to put his arm around Papa's neck to hold the balance which resulted in pulling Emeritus' face even closer to his, their foreheads slightly touching.

Suddenly, the rain of blood started pouring, covering their faces into beautiful shade of red. But they didn't notice, they didn't care. They only saw eachother, the entire room seemed empty. At that moment, something happened. They both felt it, the sensation came like a wave, the unkown feeling yet, but caused by each of them. Also, deep inside they knew nothing will be the same after this.


	7. VII

It was almost 7 am when the party finished. All of the Ghouls and Sisters disappeared, there were only the cleaners left and some of the Five Ghouls. Papa was sitting in the chair, feeling terrible and exhausted. He didn't have to look at the mirror to know his make up was slightly smeard and hair completely disheveled. The headache of hangover was slowly approaching, but he still decided to drink this one last glass of wine.

His eyes were piercing the man on the other side of the room. Cardinal was asleep in the corner, almost completely wasted. Papa knew that he looked exactly like him at least three times this evening. Even now, in a bit more sober state he felt the urge to cuddle up in some corner of the room.

"Shall we take Cardinal to his room?"

Alpha asked Papa and startled him slightly, interrupting him in his staring at that demon dancer. Papa shook his head, making his bangs completely fall over his face.

"I'll deal with him. You may go rest. It has been a long night."

Alpha knew Papa long enough not to question his decisions nor insist on something. The Ghoul nodded and waved at the rest of the Ghouls to leave with him.

As soon as the room was left empty, Papa got up and walked over to the opposite side of the room, where Copia was sleeping. When he reached him, he stopped and looked at the peaceful face of Cardinal. His eyes closed shut and make up around them almost perfect. His pinkish lips were slightly parted, breathing calmly. Strands of honey-coloured hair were covering his face slightly, completely disheveled, a total mess. Perhaps, he was even unaware of this, but Papa let the corners of his mouth rise. Then he tilted the glass which was still filled with wine and poured it on Copia's face.

Cardinal immediately jumped up and almost punched Papa, but stopped in right moment to recgonise the face of his superior and stop his hand.

"Papa...Good morning."

He said, with voice still cracked and tangled. Papa watched him slightly confused. Cardinal's face was changing colour into greyish and greenish tone. Just a moment later, Copia leaned to the right and vomited all over the floor.

Papa gasped as he realised that some drops of decomposed alcohol landed on his precious shoes. However, he wiped them off with tissue before Cardinal saw them.

Emeritus didn't know why, he just wasn't able to mock Cardinal. Copia looked at him, breathing heavily with slightly watery eyes, expecting Papa to start exulting. He was shocked when Papa reached with his hand to help him get up.

Papa remembered almost exact scene when his brother threw a party like this, only two weeks later when he came to Infestissumam, sent by Father Nihil. His brother laughed at him, mocked him in every way possible. And at that moment, Papa still didn't know why. Until he later that year became Papa and took his brother's place.

Papa did not want to be like his brother. He swore not to be like him. Therefore, he didn't want to mock Cardinal. He didn't hate him. He even liked him. Papa knew Copia could be a great help to him, perhaps even as a friend. 

Copia grabbed Papa's hand and the man lifted him up. Cardinal was still shaky on his legs, so he had to grab Papa by his shoulders to keep the balance. He mumbled a quick, too formal apology and tried to immediately untangle from Papa's grip but Emeritus did not let him.

Cardinal felt so ashamed of his current state that he desperately tried to hide his red face from Papa's gaze. He knew this evil man will use this to hurt him, whenever he'll get a chance.

"I'll help you to the room."

Papa said and even though it sounded more like an order than question, Copia slightly frowned.

"Thank you, Papa, but I do not need help."

Papa looked at Copia who was still lowering his face and desperately avoiding Papa's gaze. Emeritus gently grabbed Copia's chin and lifted his face to meet his puzzled gaze. He could stare at Copia's face for hours, trying to figure out who this person is. But he knew he shouldn't. The line of red embarassment decorated Copia's slightly freckled face. Papa smiled at it and gently traced his thumb over Cardinal's cheek.

Copia shivered below Papa's touch, a million thoughts swirling through his blurry mind. He hoped Papa could not feel his unnatural heart beat, it was faster and stronger than any rythym Earth could pull off.

"Ah, the irony."

Papa finally spoke making a confused expression show up on Cardinal's handsome face.

"As you may realise, my intention was to embarass you by making you dance in front of entire Meliora. And I failed only so you could embarass yourself just in front of me. You are something, Copia."

Papa ended with a laugh from the depth of his throat which has certainly relaxed the tension, but Copia wasn't sure whether he should feel relaxed.

"Well, then, I apologise.."

Papa raised his eyebrow. This man was confusing him constantly. On one side he would have this, sort of spite toward Papa whenever he would try to bring him down, and on the other side, he would become so timid, smaller than a little mouse.

"Well, don't. I am the one who should."

Papa said, slightly frowning at Cardinal's surprised expression.

"Thank you, Papa, but you are my superior. You do not have the obligation to justify yourself to your servants."

"Title is title, but I am still just a man. I make mistakes just like anyone else. Therefore, Copia, please forgive me for my unfriendly behaviour toward you. Flaws of Emeritus bloodline are obviously unavoidable no matter how much I try."

Copia remained silent for a moment, unsure how to react to his superior apologising to him. Cardinal gently smiled and nodded.

"I never really took for bad your way of acting, Papa. You are a born leader and you should be proud of yourself."

Papa hoped there was still enough make up left to hide the blush on his cheeks. Yes, Papa knew his people adore him, but none of his allies or followers ever expressed that in words. Emeritus never really knew whether that all was fake or true. Having Cardinal tell him this, he believes sincere compliment, it brought him some unfamiliar warm joy. Papa's heart slightly pounded feeling happy he has Cardinal by his side. The one good decision his father ever brought in his long life.

Copia suddenly felt dizzy so he reached behind to grab anything he can, but was soon stopped by Papa's strong grip that kept him in place. Papa couldn't help himself but gently laugh when Copia's head leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh, Lucifer, what have I done to you, Copia?"

He kept gently laughing at Cardinal who burried his nose in Papa's shoulder, inhaling the scent of this man. It was mixture of incense, smoke and something unfamiliar, something a bit too Papa to belong to any other category of scents. In his blurry mind, Copia wondered whether that is his natural scent.

Exhausted man let the majority of his weight lean on Papa's slim body. Emeritus slightly staggered and playfully shook his head as he felt Cardinal's breath through the fabric of his clothing. He gently lifted the man up, putting him over his shoulder. Well, Papa wasn't particularly strong man, but he was surprised by how light actually Copia was.

The man was already snoring when Papa finally reached Cardinal's room. He let honey-haired man's body fall on soft fabric, the velvet-like sheets. Nothing could disturb Copia's sleep, but somewhere deep inside he felt Papa's gaze. Emeritus was standing there for few more minutes, right next to Cardinal's sleeping face. He let his eyes traced the gently lines of Copia's face.

Eventually, Emeritus turned on his heel and rushed out of the room a bit too fast, as if he was escaping from something. And he was. Even while sleeping, Cardinal's presence was unbearable. However, it felt good now, maybe even too good. Emeritus shook away those strange thoughts, letting his exhausted body sink into his own bed once he entered his room.


	8. VIII

Cardinal woke up in the noon with unbearable headache. The velvet softness of sheets made him close his eyes again, until they absent-mindedly landed on the clock which was showing how late it is.

Suddenly, a turmoil of memories spilled through his mind and he remembered every single detail from the last night and early morning.

Ashamed, he burried his head into the pillow, keeping his eyes shut until little galaxy formed. Copia was trying to push away the embarassment as he remembered how Papa helped to his room. He remembered the tone of his superior, the caring attitude he has never experienced from his collegues. Not in such manner, it was too positive attitude of one Evil Pope.

Slowly, Cardinal let his memories flow to the night, that dance macabre that was supposed to ashame him, but Papa did not succeed. That little competition between them was amusing to both of them, in fact.

Copia felt his heart beat faster, remembering the time when Papa took his hands and started dancing with him. Of course, Copia was better, with delicate and complex movements, but he was surprised by Papa's ability to follow him so easily. They combined eachother in that dance, Cardinal felt that. He could still feel how Papa's legs tangled with his, their bodies lingering dangerously close together. The feeling was unbearable and there was something truly dreadful, perhaps even repugnant but in some awkwardly positive way.

Cardinal Copia was confused for the first time in his life. There was a wish to dance again with Papa, to experience that srange bond between them again. But why? Why does he want that? What is that in Papa that is so repulsively attractive? Copia knows it is luring him, and the thought of realization that being Papa's victim wouldn't bother or disturb him at all has invoked fright inside him.

Eventually, Cardinal's head was filled with pointless thoughts so there was no sleep for him. Once again he looked at the clock and dressed himself into his black, leather attire. Thankfully, no masses were to be done today. He even doubted there is any activity in Meliora. Papa is certainly still asleep.

Right as Cardinal was buttoning up his shirt, the door of his room suddenly opened and almost smashed into the wall. Copia jumped from sudden loud sound and saw Papa marching toward him with eyes full of red rage. Cardinal had no time for Satan Prayer as Papa approached him, bit avoided him and went toward the window which was looking at the courtyard.

"Get the fuck up."

Papa hissed through his teeth and pulled away the curtains, letting the sunlight inside. Something has occupied his attention outside and he called Cardinal to come closer.

"The old motherfucker is here."

Copia was confused for a moment but when he looked through the window and saw a familir figure standing there and chatting with two Sisters, he recgonised Father Nihil.

Cardinal didn't have to look at himself in the mirror to see how his face turned pale as marble. With terrified eyes he looked at Papa and noticed how the man just got up from his bed. His hair was a complete mess and make up smeared all over his face, even some parts of it tainted his shoulders which were naked, since he was shirtless. And he is telling me to get ready? He looks like a fucking zombie!

Papa's still raging eyes pierced Cardinal as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Even though they were the same height, Copia felt incredibly small compared to him.

"How come did Nihil decide to visit Meliora right on this day, right now? Surely, you wouldn't have any idea, would you, Cardinal?"

Copia grabbed his hands, in the gentle way and this touch affected Emeritus to slightly losen his grip as the sting of pain flashed across his face for doing this to Copia. But he did not know whether he could trust this man.

"The trip from Miasma to Meliora takes three days. You've told me about the party approximately two days ago."

Papa let go of Copia. Cardinal frowned at Papa's arrogant and childish nature as he was fixing his collar. However, he was fumbling for too long so Papa grabbed him by shoulders and steadied him. Emeritus quickly managed to put everything in place, swiftly tying the cravat with only few movements.

"I am sorry."

Papa smiled and shrugged, but his shoulders were still tense. The frown was still there, present and lurking. The white eye traced Nihil, wanting to eliminate the invader.

Seeing a glimpse of worry on Emeritus' face, Cardinal was encouraged to put his gloved hands on Papa's face, making the man look at him. He lowered his hands on Papa's shoulders, giving them firm grip.

"Papa, go and prepare yourself. Dress the gown and meet your father when you are ready. Until then, I will deal with him, distract him with some reports and order Ghouls to take care of the place as much as they can."

Papa seemed to be comforted by Cardinal's words. He gently smiled and tapped Copia's hands.

"Thank you, Copia."

○○○

"Your Unholiness! What a pleasant surprise!"

Cardinal cheerfully bowed at Father Nihil who was smiling at him after seeing Cardinal wearing his usual red gown.

"Cardinal, it is good to see you."

Nihil spoke with old, raspy voice. Cardinal just kept smiling, trying to fool the old man into believing that there was never better time in Meliora.

"Where is my son?"

Nihil asked. Copia bit his lower lip when his prayers weren't heard. He hoped Father Nihil wouldn't immediately go for his son.

"Oh, don't worry, he will be here soon. There is a lot of work to do, so Papa Emeritus III is very busy man, I assure you."

Nihil raised both of his eyebrows, revealing the whiteness of his eerie eyes. He pursed his lips in a bit suspicious way.

"That is surprising to hear. Do you help him?"

"Of course, as much as he lets me to. Some parts of work Papa likes to do himself. He is not very trustworthy person, therefore he is most secure with his own acts."

"Yes, I had a chance to meet that side of him."

Nihil said in a bit distant, but slightly annoyed tone. The accent of his old voice made the atmosphere even more tense.

"Shall I take you to church, Your Eminence? For a welcome mass?"

Nihil frowned at Copia who now seemed to become a bit too nervous, and even though Nihil was old, his senses were still sharp enough. Something was going on and it had to include his son, because why would anyone else be to blame.

"Cardinal, you from all people should know that short and unexpected visits like this do not require any special welcomings."

Copia smiled and nodded at Nihil's confused words. At that moment, Cardinal realised it won't be easy to convince Nihil that Meliora is in perfect order.

"Of course, but it still seemed inappropriate to me not to welcome Your Eminence."

At that, Father Nihil laughed and patted Copia's shoulder. Copia nervously laughed and shivered, slightly enough for Father Nihil not to notice. The skeleton-like hand had an eerie grip.

"Now, where's that foolish boy? Sleeping, I suppose. He is certainly not doing his obligations."

Father Nihil mentioned and tried to pass by Cardinal, but Copia grabbed Nihil's forearm and stopped him from moving. The wave of sweat came over him as the two Ghouls approached him, but Father Nihil stopped them and looked at Cardinal with very confused gaze.

"Cardinal, what is going on?"

Nihil asked, but Copia remained silent, not ready to give him a good answer.

"Err...I-I would really...recommend you going to church first. Papa..Yes, Papa is there. He is probably getting ready for a mass."

Copia tried to say something, to think of any good lie, but his mind was blank and leading him to wrong direction.

"But it is 2 pm. The next mass should be held in 6 pm."

Shit.

"Oh, yes, I know...But you know, well, one of the Ghouls...his friend died..."

"A friend? But there wasnt't any death report sent to Miasma."

Cardinal wasn't even aware of what he is doing anymore. Was he really such a terrible liar?

"Well, that's because...eh, Ghoul's friend is a...is a cat!"

I hate cats. I wished that flea sack died. Poor rats...

"A cat?"

"Yes! The cat was very special. I didn't like her a lot, but Papa wanted to cheer up a Ghoul so the cat has been properly sent off to Hell. Papa is very considerate toward the clergy."

"Perhaps he should stop wasting time on cats and start leading the church with firm grip!"

Father Nihil spat. Cardinal wanted for Earth to swallow him whole when he realised he has just made the situation worse for Emeritus.

"Oh, but the cat was taking care of rats. You know that church's condition is very important to me, Father Nihil."

A silky, velvet-like voice spoke from behind Cardinal and Father Nihil. Both of them turned to look at Papa coming from the direction of church toward them, dressed in his ceremonial gown.

"It is so good to see you, father."

"Likewise, my son."


	9. IX

Papa smiled, waving with his gown, letting the purple velvet dance around his posture. It was the first time Copia saw him with the gown. He looked marvelous, like majesty.

"If only you wrote a letter or sent some notice, I would have prepared a welcome mass for you."

"Or you would again answer that Meliora suffers rash caused by heretics who often wander into the woods to cleanse our Unholy land."

Nihil coldly remarked, obviously recalling some previous events and jests Papa has pulled on him. Cardinal felt quite useless here.

"Oh, well, there hasn't been a lot of them for a quite some time. Anyways, the gates of Meliora are always open to you, Your Eminence."

Papa bowed to Father Nihil who smiled at his son, but something was telling Cardinal this smile was not what one would expect it to be. For a moment, he could swore there was nothing like father-son gaze in Nihil's eyes, but he quickly disgarded such dreadful thought, cursing himself for letting it come to his mind.

"May I ask you, father, what brings you here?"

Papa asked, desperately trying to hide impatient, but also annoyed tone. Nihil interpreted this as arrogance, Cardinal could say that from the way his frown cut deep line between his ancient eyebrows.

"Am I not allowed to visit my son now and then?"

Papa squeezed his fists, making the gloves gently scream under the pressure. By now, Cardinal could notice every movement that indicated Emeritus annoyance and anger. Therefore, the way Papa clenched his jaw did not go unnoticed to Copia, how for a moment his face seemed more square-like than usual.

"Apologise for interrupting, but let us move inside. Outside is getting cold and such matters should be discussed under the roof with a cup of warm tea. Well, this is the casual meeting, then?"

Cardinal spoke with smooth voice, trying to shrug away the tension as much as possible. Papa looked at him, but his mismatched eyes indicated no emotion, face was blank like page and Copia could not determine what is going through his mind. On the other side, Nihil smiled and nodded at Cardinal.

The Ghouls opened the door and soon, three men found eachother in a room where just few hours ago was a party so wild that Satan himself was proud. Even though the tiles were glistening, the scent of expensive wine still lingered in the curtains.

"I've come to see how Cardinal Copia is doing. I haven't recieved any letter regarding his stay here, neither from him nor you. So I wondered whether you two get along at all."

Nihil said, shaking the cup of hot liquid in his skeletal fingers. Cardinal bristled at the sight of them. Papa noticed his reaction and smirked only so Cardinal could notice.

"Oh, I assure you, Your Eminence, we-"

"Cardinal is a very reliable person, exactly what I needed here in Meliora. He does his job perfectly correct and, along with that, he is a good company."

Papa interrupted Cardinal and answered truthfully to Father Nihil. Even though Copia felt Emeritus' gaze, he did not dare to meet it.

"I want to hear Cardinal."

Father Nihil said, sounding completely unaffected and disinterested in Papa's words. Cardinal believed this has angered Papa, but even if it truly did, he did not intend to show it.

"Cardinal Copia?"

Copia snapped out of his trance, the turmoil of overthinking and looked at Father Nihil with widened eyes.

"I have to admit I've grown quite fond of Meliora. Since the day I stepped on this unholy land I felt welcomed. I am glad Papa is satisfied with my effort."

Nihil smiled at Cardinal and was ready to say something, but Copia interrupted him.

"But I have to say, Papa is a remarkable leader. Everyone in Meliora can say that. He looks after his followers and spreads the faith effectively. There was no such growth ever in our history. You must admit Papa is doing pretty well."

Cardinal spoke, trying to make the last sentance as polite as possible. Father Nihil's expression didn't change one bit. Copia quickly looked at Papa who also had stone-hard face.

"Son?"

Nihil spoke after he sighed. Papa tilted his head slightly.

"Yes?"

"Will you leave us for a moment?"

Cardinal almost shivered at Nihil's question. Even though he was his father, Papa was still the leader of the church. He couldn't depict Emeritus' reaction to this.

"Only on the behalf that this is informal meeting. Don't you ever again call me son in the company of clergy or order me."

Papa spoke with deeper voice, firmer than Copia has ever heard. The fact that he got up and looked at Father Nihil made him to even more resemble an iron tower built by the hands of Satan. Copia was amazed how can he sound kind and stern at the same time.

Father Nihil only nodded at Papa's remark and that was enough to make him leave the room. Now, Nihil and Copia were left alone and Cardinal did not know what to expect.

"Do you two get along well enough for him to listen to your advice?"

Nihil spoke and his tone drastically changed. The voice sounded much softer and the gaze wasn't as cold as it was with Emeritus in the room.

"Answer me, Cardinal."

"Honestly, I don't know. He is a determined person and the decisions he brings lead to positive results. I am there to help him, but I mostly do the paperwork and other jobs he cannot waste time on."

Cardinal spoke truthfully, not knowing what else to say. The relationship between Papa and him was still rather complicated.

"Yes, but this is not why I sent you here."

Nihil almost hissed through his teeth, making Cardinal lower his head like an obedient dog or small rat.

"Forgive me for asking, but why did you sent me here? Papa doesn't seem to need advisor."

Copia bit his lip when he finished his sentance. He knew he had no right to question his superior's decisions. However, curiosity was always present in his actions.

"To some extent, no. He has been a leader for a long time and still, there is no successor of the bloodline. You must persuade him to fulfill his duty."

Cardinal did not know what to say to that, but to feel as if this is surely not part of this job. He is still just an advisor and Papa's personal choices aren't his concern.

"These are a bit too personal matters for me, aren't they?"

At that, Father Nihil laughed and almost spilled his tea all over the glassy table. Cardinal winced when his fragile skeletal fingers hit the surface with a loud echo of the thump.

"Ah, Cardinal, you are so inexperienced. Everything in our Church can get pretty personal. Let me tell that if you do not succeed, my future plan includes you together with Papa's fate. I will let you figure this out on your own."

At that, Father Nihil got up and exited the room, leaving Cardinal alone in utter confusion.


	10. X

Cardinal was ready for this. He knew Papa will send a Ghoul to fetch him. So he waited, dressed in his red cassock. The midnight passed when Water finally showed up at Cardinal's door and told him Papa wants to see him.

Copia knocked on the door of Papa's room. He heard his voice telling him to enter. Cardinal bowed and saluted Papa who was now dressed in his usual suit, but the facepaint was still flawless.

"Please, Copia, relax. I didn't call for you regarding any such formalities."

Cardinal was a bit confused. He honestly expected a chair and a lightbulb where Papa would interogate him.

Eventually, Copia relaxed when Papa got up, walking completely differently than usual. Instead of firm and fast steps, these were lazy and soft. He yawned when he was pouring some green liquid in two glasses. Copia figured out it was absynthe.

"Here."

Papa gave him a glass and leaned back on his desk, standing close to Cardinal who was sitting in comfortable armchair.

"I would propose a toast but I honestly don't know what is there to deserve it."

Papa spoke, staring at some distant point in his green liquid filled glass. Copia admired the way his eyes dances across the crystal glass.

"Well, for the prosperity and Meliora's good future at least."

Cardinal said and raised his glass. He made Papa smile so Emeritus accepted his idea and they toasted.

After that, a long silence settled in and it was at the same time comfortable and unpleasant. Copia eventually decided to break it.

"Do you want to know what His Eminence asked me?"

Papa snorted at that, leaving Copia confused for a moment. A wave of fear came over him as he wondered whether he should have been quiet.

"His Eminence? Who are you trying to impress, Copia? Nihil is only my father."

Copia raised both of his eyebrows and sighed at Papa's comment. Emeritus chuckled, making Cardinal like that sound for some reason. He wished to hear that more often.

"Exactly."

Copia said. Papa sighed, lowering the glass on the desk. Emeritus locked his eyes with Cardinal's. The gaze continued for a few seconds, but it was so unnaturaly natural that it confused Cardinal.

"I don't want to know. That was between him and you. You are the only person who can decide what you're going to do."

Cardinal was surprised by Papa's statement, but at the same time understood it perfectly well. Emeritus was just that kind of a person.

"I invited you here to thank you for standing by my side."

Papa's words came as complete surprise, so Copia looked at him with a glimpse of shock and disbelief in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his cheeks redden, the blood rushed in his face like a wave of magma. He quickly bowed his head, trying to avoid embarassment, but he knew Papa could clearly see the tips of his ears getting that pinkish haze. What the Hell is wrong with me?

"Have I said something wrong? Do you regret supporting me? Or maybe I've got wrong impression?"

Papa asked, sounding slightly worried whether he has interpreted this situation entirely wrong. Cardinal quickly shook his head, bringing it up slightly but still not making eye contact with Papa.

"No, no! I still support you and I do not regret it."

Copia couldn't see how Papa's lips formed a straight line when he nodded. He only heard a gentle sigh and saw how Papa's feet moved and came closer to him. Emeritus was standing right in front of him, but Copia still wasn't looking at him. Cardinal's mismatched eyes traced the fancy shoes of Papa. It was when Emeritus crouched, getting a bit lower than the level of head with Copia, so there was no way Cardinal could avoid his gaze now.

"May I ask you why? Why did you support me? You could have easily said everything I did this few weeks and gain Nihil's favour. Perhaps you could have even leave Meliora and get a promotion. Why did you choose to lie to defend me in front of my father?"

Emeritus' voice had a slightly desperate and sad tone, something peculiar Cardinal hasn't already heard. He finally locked his eyes with Papa's and let them dance from green to white orb and reverse. He wasn't even aware the mesmerizing effect they had on him. Copia knew he could willingly drown in them.

"What lies, Papa? With all due respect, you are acusing me and I am not guilty. Everything I said to Father Nihil was true, my own interpretation of your acts. Perhaps others don't percieve them as I, but I see in you a great and noble leader. I will dare to say, even greater than your father."

Papa tilted his head and widened his eyes at Copia's remarks. He did not expect that. For a moment, Emeritus thought whether this is one of Nihil's traps. Most likely Cardinal was just his puppet and waiting around the corner to sabotage him. At that thought he frowned and rashly got up, almost hitting Cardinal with the tails of his coat. Papa leaned on the desk, circling the glass with his fingers, his back facing Cardinal.

When he saw Emeritus' reaction, something snapped in Copia's mind. He got up from his armchair and grabbed Emeritus' forearm, spinning him to face him and grab his collar to bring him even closer. Emeritus' eyes were widely staring at Cardinal who was now fumbling his collar. He tried to push himself backwards and set free of Copia's grip, but Cardinal was too strong, or at least not as scrawny as Papa thought. Eventually, he stopped struggling and let them stay in this position, their noses almost touching and Copia's frown piercing Emeritus' soul.

"You think Nihil would trust me if I spoke one thing in front of you and something completely different behind your back?! You think he can manipulate two-faced puppets?! He sent me here as an advisor and that is what I am going to be! The first advice for you, Emeritus, is to quit acting like a brat!"

Copia snapped at him and suddenly let him go, making Papa stagger slightly. Emeritus expression was still shocked as he stared at Cardinal in disbelief. After few seconds, he straightened his collar and Copia realised what he has just done. He humiliated Papa, called him a brat. Cardinal felt enormous regret since this will cost him his position. Oh, Satan, he will be banished from the clergy!

"I-I'm..s-sorry...I.."

He stammered something, covering his entire face with his gloves, hiding it from Emeritus who was just about to bring his judgement for Copia's doings, perhaps even hit him.

But nothing like that happened. Instead of a punch, he felt a pair of arms embracing him in a hug. Without thinking, Cardinal let his arms wrap Papa's skinny waist. As his head was partly leaning on Emeritus's shoulder, he could hear Papa chuckled and laugh gently.

"One Hell of an advisor you are, Copia."

Papa said, absent mindedly carressing Copia's honey-coloured hair. Cardinal felt his heart beating faster, the hair on his neck bristled as Papa's gloved fingers accidentaly traced it.

"Thank you."

Papa whispered in Copia's ear, leaning his head on Copia's, letting their hair merge, making this hug even more awfully pleasant.


	11. XI

Another week passed in Meliora and the leaves were already falling off the trees, leaving them naked and vulnerable, exposed to October wind's wrath.

Copia spent almost every evening in Papa's company. Emeritus called him in the midnight to his room where they would either work together on the leftover work or chat, getting to know eachother.

By now, Copia found out a lot about Papa. He liked to randomly remember bits of their late conversations, bits of facts he knew about the man for whom he has grown very fond of. Perhaps it were their zodiac signs that had an impact, Cardinal being Aries somehow matched Papa's Gemini jestful nature. Copia laughed at himself how violet became pretty pleasant colour now, remembering how he couldn't stand it previously.

Eventually, their meetings became highlights of Copia's days in Meliora. He would went to bed at 4, sometimes even 5 am, and wake up few hours later for work with impatience for meeting Papa again in the evening.

Little could he know Papa felt the same for him. Somehow, when Papa would lock himself up in his room, the work seemed too dull without Cardinal's company. Well, it was even difficult for him to concentrate with thoughts always wandering off to Copia. He would often catch himself wondering what Cardinal was doing right now and when the imaginations became too vivid he would snap out of them and rush out of his office into the garden to inhale some fresh air. But that rarely helped him.

Eventually, the night came. It was a really long day so Papa had no patience or nerves to deal with job. He just wanted to spend the night in good company, relax a bit.

He has sent a Ghoul a bit earlier today, because he couldn't wait for Copia to come here. It was simply too boring and dull without him.

Emeritus jumped when somebody knocked on the door and almost a second after opened the door to welcome Cardinal. However, there wasn't Copia there, but a Sister of Sin. Papa tried to hide his disappointment and annoyance for Sister disturbing him in this late hours.

"Need something?"

Smile from Sister's face faded away and was replaced by confused expression.

"Uh, well, Your Unholiness told me a week ago to come today. To make you some...company."

Papa tried to recall that memory, but he couldn't. But there was a lot of things on his mind so there is no surprise he forgot. Emeritus sighed and innocently smiled at confused Sister who was starting to fear the worst: being rejected by Papa.

"Err...well, you know...I-"

"Ah, Papa! I see you're busy. I won't bother you then."

Cardinal suddenly showed up and smiled at Papa as if nothing of this, cancelling of plans bothered him. Almost immediately, he turned on his heel and walked toward his room.

"Cardinal, wait!"

Copia stopped and looked at Papa over his shoulder before he turned to look at his leader.

"Oh, Papa, please don't cancel your plans for me!"

But Papa shook his head and let his gaze land on poor Sister whose eyes already watered. However, that had only more repugnant effect on Papa.

"Please, come some other time. I apologise."

The stern, hard like stone gaze landed on Copia who felt again completely small compared to Papa. Sister walked away, quietly sobbing.

"Get in."

Cardinal sighed and obeyed, strolling into Papa's room.

"Was this your doing?"

Papa asked once Cardinal sat in his usual armchair. The man looked at Emeritus with his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

He asked, not quite understanding what Papa was asking him. Of course, Emeritus didn't fall for this.

"Does my company bother you?"

Papa asked, trying to hide disappointment, but failed in that. Cardinal bit his lower lip as he was caught by this man from whose sharp eyes cannot hide anything.

"Of course not."

Copia said, bowing his head down. Papa slowly walked over to him, gently grabbing his chin, making him lift his head and look at him, in his eyes.

"What is wrong then?"

Papa asked, raising his eyebrows in a sad way, sincerely worried, perhaps even hurt. And hurting Papa was the last thing in Copia's mind.

Cardinal gently grabbed Emeritus' wrists and pulled him closer, scooting slightly to make space for Papa. Even though the armchair was made for one person to sit, they both found enough space for eachother.

"A week ago, I asked whether you want to know what Nihil asked me."

Papa slightly frowned at the mentioning of his father's name. He did not want to think about him. Especially not now.

"Today, I am not asking you. I want to tell you."

Cardinal looked at Papa, as if he was waiting for Emeritus' approval. Eventually, Papa nodded, letting Copia speak.

"He asked me whether I have influence great enough on you to persuade you to continue the bloodline."

At that, Papa squeezed his hands into a fist, almost tearing apart the white fabric. Unconsciously, Cardinal touched his hands and Papa let him tangle his fingers with his.

"He told me if I don't persuade you, that he has plans for your fate."

Papa suddenly let go of Cardinal's hand and stood up. He nervously paced around, not too fast, but Copia saw something...break in him.

"What else?"

Papa asked, not looking directly into Cardinal's eyes. Copia lowered his head before he finally answered.

"That your fate may include me too. Honestly, I don't know what he meant by that."

Cardinal spoke, genuinly hoping Papa wouldn't think he has done this for himself. Since the day Nihil came to Meliora, Copia realised he cares deeply for Papa and his well-being.

"I see."

Papa simply stated, not showing any emotional reaction to Cardinal's words. He turned his back to Cardinal. At that moment, Cardinal did not know what to do nor what to feel. He felt the need to beg him to proceed the bloodline. Why? Because he feared Nihil will affect his position. He already had planned Emeritus' brothers retirements. Why wouldn't he do the same to Emeritus III?

In this turmoil of emotion, Cardinal embraced Papa from behind, leaning on his back and placing his nose in the crook of Emeritus' neck.

"Why don't you obey your father?"

Cardinal whispered. Papa gently tilted his head and touched Copia's hands which were now holding him tightly by his waist.

"Are you worried for me, Copia?"

At that moment, Cardinal felt another rush of blood to his face. He was enchanted by this man. Papa Emeritus III was a true leader Cardinal would willingly follow anywhere, obey him and do anything just to please His Majesty. He knew that Meliora has changed him completely as a person.

"Honestly, yes."

Papa gently chuckled and set himself free of Cardinal's embrace. As usual, he leaned on his desk and smiled at Copia.

"Don't be."

Cardinal almost started laughing at this corny statement.

"How?"

"I know what I'm doing. I always do."

Papa reassured him, never letting smile fade away from his face, even though it seemed faint.

"Copia?"

Papa spoke after the longer silence. He got up from his desk and got closer to Cardinal. Emeritus raised his hand and gently traced the grucifix on Copia's chest.

"Yes?"

Copia whispered. He felt shiver rolling down his spine, not sure exactly why.

"Do you want to know the reason why I cannot continue the bloodline?"

Emeritus stopped tracing the grucifix. He locked his eyes with Cardinal's now. He stared into the depth of green and white, so Satan-like eyes, just like his.

"What is the reason?"

Cardinal asked. Copia let his eyes wander all over Papa's face. Now that he was standing so close, Copia could clearly see his face lines below the perfect make up. The eyes that gazed at him were so vivid and emotional, like two centres of hurricane. Then his eyes landed on Emeritus' lips, precisely painted, but their shape was still visible.

Cardinal wasn't even aware Emeritus was experiencing the same adventure by exploring his face. The freckless that decorated Copia's handsome face were uncountable. His pinkish lips slightly parted seemed more accessible than ever.

"You."


	12. XII

○ Mature content ○

Emeritus stated and closed the gap between their lips, colliding them together. He kissed Copia so gently, as if the man was a fragile moonbeam.

Through Copia's mind twirled thousands of thoughts, in a storm of emotion. Until that wind of fervour made him return the kiss, moving his lips in perfect rythym with Emeritus. The emotion was so free, making him want to die like this and let his soul fall to Hell.

However, Copia broke the kiss, suddenly being aware this wasn't right. By doing this, he will hurt Emeritus. His feelings are not important. Papa's safety was Cardinal's priority. It was his duty.

"Are you all right? I am sorry if I went too far..."

Papa said, walking few steps back, giving some space to Cardinal. Copia shook his head and wrapped his arms around Emeritus. The scent of this man was soothing and his waist was like made for Copia's arms. It felt so right and so wrong.

"No, I liked it. But I cannot let you do this."

"Oh, well, I am sorry-"

"No, you don't understand, Emeritus."

Cardinal interrupted Papa. He looked at him, deeply into the eyes, into his soul. There was confusion and fear written all over Papa's face. But fear of what?

"I feel incredible emotions toward you. To the point I would be ready to sacrifice anything. But we can't go this way."

Papa nodded at Cardinal's words, but the glimpse of heart-broken flash across Emeritus' face did not pass unnoticed to Copia. It shattered Cardinal into pieces. He did not won't it like this. None of them did. What was that dividing them? What was that invisible wall, that hindrance they could not or would not pass?

"Why won't you let go, Copia? Just this one time, perhaps. You know, I am mad after you in both ways. Currently, I am willing to worship you like Satan. And yet you refuse. For what? For my own well-being? You think that denying me will help me forget you and find some Sister of Sin?"

Papa did not raise his voice a single bit, but it still sounded as if he was scolding Cardinal. Copia let Emeritus carress his face, trace his fingers over his lips which were now smeared with make up. Papa's touch was like fire on Copia's skin and he hated to admit he was going crazy after it.

"Why are you always doing this? Don't you ever get tired from following the rules? Don't you ever wish to just...break them?"

Emeritus asked, leaning on Copia. Cardinal almost lost his balanced when he felt Papa's breath tickle his ear. Gently, Emeritus lowered his head and kissed Copia's neck, all the way from his ear to his collarbone. The sensation was overwhelming in every possible way. Emeritus gently hummed when Copia tilted his head to make it easier for Papa to devour his neck. At this point, Copia didn't care anymore even if Papa tore his throat apart. He could do absolutely whatever he wanted.

"Emeritus?"

Copia asked, slowly letting Papa reach his lips again and kiss them, lick them gently. Copia slightly opened his mouth, letting Emeritus bit his lower lip and Cardinal gave in to this intimate dance Papa started.

"Copia..."

Emeritus growled as he broke the kiss and started tearing apart Cardinal's black cravat, eager to kiss and bite his flesh.

"I want you."

At that, Papa chuckled and passionately kissed Copia. Cardinal let Emeritus lift him up and suddenly he was on the table and all of the things were disgarded on the floor with a loud crash. Neither of them cared.

Papa managed to remove Cardinal's cravat and unbutton his shirt. He let his hands trace his body, as if he was memorising every inch of Copia.

Cardinal gently tugged onto Papa's shirt and finally started unbuttoning it. Emeritus' wild kisses made his mind completely blurry and the heat was overwhelming him. Papa's teeth were no longer gentle and were now biting Copia's soft flesh on neck. Cardinal didn't mind the pain. In fact, it was perfectly combined with a compelling turmoil in his entire body and suddenly, every piece of clothing was getting too heavy and tight.

Suddenly, Copia wrapped his legs around Papa, pulling him closer. Papa slightly stumbled from not expecting this, but smirked at Cardinal's pricless reaction when he rubbed himself against him. Copia let out a bit too loud moan caused by such intensive friction, it only made Emeritus more eager to please Copia and hear him scream under overpowering pleasure.

Copia regained some consciousness and started eagerly kissing Papa's neck. Emeritus started groaning as the heat between them grew to the point of completely irresistible sensation.

Unwillingly, Papa untangled from Copia's grip and tore down his suit and shirt, revealing a skinny, but well-tonned body. Copia followed his action, letting his black shirt fall off his shoulder before he wrapped Papa with his arms, letting them freely roam and explore the irresistible heat of Emeritus' skin.

Emeritus stopped kissing Cardinal for a moment and give himself a second to relax a bit by staring at this beautiful man. Copia enjoyed in this moment too. He let his fingers run through Papa's coal hair. Emeritus leaned on his hand and cupped Copia's face with his now gloveless hands. He smiled at him, kissing Copia's cheeks which were blushing madly and were partly covered with Papa's facepaint.

"You're already a total mess."

Emeritus whispered into Copia's ear, the warm air from his lungs tickling Cardinal's, now, marked skin.

"If only you could see yourself."

Copia bit on Papa's neck, as if he was about to suck his blood through that vein which has suddenly started fiercly pumping blood. Emeritus gently laughed, ready to make Copia bite his tongue after this comment.

Cardinal shivered when Papa's hands suddenly found themselves on his waist, his fingers tracing the zip he eventually pulled down. The long, slender fingers soon found themselves around the source of greatest heat. Just the slightest Papa's touch made Copia throw his head backwards and arch his back. Papa hissed when Cardinal intentionally dug his nails in his back.

The feeling was overwhelming, Copia was biting his lips to the point they started bleeding. Papa pressed his lips onto a small stream of blood and sucked on Copia's lips, making Cardinal completely lose himself in the incredible fervour.

"Emeritus..."

Copia whispered, gently touching Papa's wrist and making him stop his overwhelming movements. It was too much at some point.

Copia locked his eyes with Papa whose face was now decorated with a wrinkle of worry as he watched Cardinal who was breathing heavily from the consequence of Papa's love touch.

"Do you want to st-"

"No way."

Copia hissed and unzipped Papa's pants, embracing the unholy instrument of defilement. Emeritus moaned at sudden touch, barely holding himself from breaking the limit.

Cardinal watched the incredible reaction of this man, being amazed how his touch affected him. Emeritus closed his eyes and shivered, trying to gain some balance, as he felt his legs trembling. He wanted to do the same to Copia, but he just couldn't. Cardinal's touch was too much and he couldn't control his movements anymore.

When Emeritus shivered and his hips followed Copia's hands of terrible pleasure, Cardinal knew he was close to the pinnacle of ecstasy. He enjoyed in this sight, gazing at the face of man who seems unbreakable being so expressionate and unable to gain any control.

Eventually, Emeritus let out a cry so loud that entire Meliora could hear him, he was sure. The wave of pleasure was so intense he shivered when it passed. However, as soon as he managed to open his eyes and see Copia's gentle smirk, Emeritus grabbed Cardinal and done the same sensible torture to him, making Cardinal squirm under his unholy touch.

"Now, it's your turn. Will you come, Copia? For me?"

And these words, the sound of Papa's silky voice were enough to send him over the edge. Cardinal quickly covered his mouth to silence his cry, but Papa grabbed his hands and tangled his fingers with his.

"No, I want to hear you. Do not withhold. Times of restrain are over."

With that, Copia screamed Papa's name, waking up probably all Ghouls and Sisters. For a split of second, Copia thought the sensation will never stop, because Papa's hands continued touching him even after he was done. He sighed and pushed away Papa's hand to stop continuing stimulation. Emeritus chuckled at that and gazed at Copia's exhausted posture.

He let his gaze melt in Copia's eyes. Usually, after the session of sharing mutual pleasure with Sisters or Ghouls, he would feel empty. Well, in emotional way also. Almost immediately he would make them leave his room, but Cardinal...

Emeritus frowned slightly, being aware there is something different with this man. He did not feel empty and purposeless with him. He felt complete.

Cardinal looked at Papa's face, the gaze that seemed slightly distant now. He noticed the slight frown, and that made him feel slightly ashamed. Did I do something wrong? Should I leave?

Papa let go off Cardinal. Copia did not know what to do nor what to say so he grabbed his shirt and started dressing himself. Emeritus turned to face him, confused by Copia's actions.

"What are you doing? Already leaving?"

Copia stopped with his actions for a moment and looked at Emeritus who was still shirtless.

"Well, I don't want to bother you..."

Emeritus sighed at Copia's remarks and pulled Cardinal into a kiss which lasted for a pretty long time. However, it did not help Copia feel less confused.

Eventually, they ended up embracing each other. Emeritus burried his face into Copia's neck, the tip of his nose touched Cardinal's jawline.

"I will not make you stay. But I hope you'll take into account you are making me suffer if you leave."

Papa smirked, making Cardinal sigh, but also feel incredible warmth. Emeritus was radiating with such mirth Copia never felt. For the first time in his life, Cardinal did not feel lonely.


	13. XIII

The next day was the warmest since the time Copia got to Meliora. There was not a trace of cloud in the sky, the Sun was illuminating the majestical Meliora. However, none of the day's glory could be measured with the rich feeling of joy Copia was feeling in his heart.

"Hey, Cardinal! Wake up!"

Copia shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts. He was breakfasting in the kitchen, together with Air. Earth also joined. He was a Ghoul Copia did not see very often. He mostly dealt with the borders of Meliora so he was rarely seen at Pinnacle or even in the rest of convent.

"Ah, sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

Copia asked, taking a sip of his dark coffee. It stang his throat but he liked it that way. It made him feel energetic throughout the day.

"Ah, nothing special. Earth and I were just pulling a joke on Papa. You know, there were some really loud and strange noises coming from his room last night, but I suppose you heard."

Air laughed. Cardinal did not. He was almost sure that the rest of the clergy shouldn't find out about him and Papa. The rumours would spread to Nihil and Copia didn't even want to think of what might happen then.

"Well, to be honest, I was so tired I overslept everything. What happend? One of Papa's nights with Sisters?"

Copia tried to act as if he doesn't really care much, but he couldn't stop his hands from shivering as he was pouring more coffee. He will definately need more of it.

"Not this time. We are pretty sure that the guy was lucky yesterday. However, we have no idea who. None of the Ghouls said anything. And you know, they are usually bragging about it."

Earth spoke, looking with his hazel eyes at Cardinal. He was one of the Ghouls with most curious gaze, Copia noticed. He felt how Ghoul was inspecting him. Well, after all, that was his duty. A sharp eye for a guard to keep Meliora safe.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, Papa is very picky man, so when he chooses someone, they are special in a certain way. But not special enough for Papa to invite them for the next round."

Air told him a bit about Meliora's traditions. Cardinal coughed as he took a too big sip of strong coffee. Earth patted him, trying to make him feel easier.

"So, who is luckier? Ghoulettes or Ghouls?"

Copia jested, trying to sound convincing. Fortunately, good Ghouls did not pay attention to his awkwardness. He was probably the only person to notice it.

"Now that you ask...We are not sure. Both, I guess. Well, yesterday has been some longer period of time since he fucked someone."

"He does it more regularly usually or?"

"To some extent, yes. In fact, he stopped shagging so often ever since you came here."

Air laughed and Earth joined him. Cardinal wasn't sure how to react so he himself chuckled a bit.

"What does that mean?"

He mumbled, but Ghouls chuckled and refused to take his question as rehtorical.

"Well, you are either making him less horny or perhaps you're the one he wants to fuck."

Earth simply put and earned an eye roll by Air. That caused hazel-eyed Ghoul to raise his hands, shrugging with his shoulders.

"What? It's just my silly theory, that's it. I hope I didn't offend you, Cardinal."

Earth said, his voice getting a slightly apologetic tone when he realised he may have pushed the joke too far. Oh, if he only knew.

"I know. I don't mind."

Copia quickly said, his voice sounding much less relaxed than moment ago. He also felt his cheeks changed the colour as the blood rushed to his face. Cardinal could only hope Ghouls will not notice like Papa does. But having one such observant Ghoul as Earth is not advantage in this situation.

"Are you all right, Cardinal?"

"Oh, yes, it's just that I don't feel so perfectly fine. I didn't have enough sleep I suppose..."

"But you overslept Papa's fuck fest."

Air and Earth laughed. At this point, even though they were his friends, he felt they cornered him like a couple of starving hyennas.

"Well now you've lost any chance of participating in my fuck fest as you called it."

Ghouls winced at Papa's voice which came from the entrance to the kitchen. Cardinal looked at that beautful man and realised he hasn't lost a single bit of majestic glow from yesterday. Emeritus smirked at the small group and approached them, sitting right next to Copia.

"Well, we are curious."

Air defended them as he poured coffee to Papa. Cardinal watched Emeritus as he started adding too much sugar in his cup. What a different taste they had in coffee...

"I know. Curiosity killed a Ghoul."

Emeritus chuckled at their faces when they heard him.

"Heh...Pretty sure that isn't the original version."

Earth stated, nervously scratching the back of his head. Air was displaying equally nervous behaviour.

"Well, now that you've heard what we were talking about, can we know who the lucky Ghoul was?"

Air asked Papa, causing his leader to smirk as he drank his coffee. Cardinal almost jumped when he felt Emeritus rubbing his knee on his tigh.

"Cardinal knows. Didn't he tell you?"

At that, Ghouls turned to face him with widened eyes full of shock. Cardinal felt how he went pale as snow. With the corner of his eye, he glared at Papa who was still rubbing his tigh and smrking like a little devilish creature.

"Well, I supposed that is none of their business, isn't it, Papa?"

Copia hardened his voice and gently kicked Papa's knee, causing Emeritus to fall back and smirk even more. Ah, Lucifer, he was so childish and playful sometimes.

"If you say so."

Emeritus answered and looked into Cardinal's eyes, smiling at him in mischievious way. Suddenly, Papa got up and gently, but fastly let his gloved hand carress Copia's cheek before he could even react.

"Come later by, Cardinal. I need you to help me with...something."

Papa said and walked outside the room, leaving Cardinal blushing like a tomato.

When Copia averted his gaze to Earth and Air, the Ghouls were watching him with widened eyes, full of shock and disbelief. Cardinal did not feel comfortable at all. There was no need for them to be maskless to imagine how their jaws could hit the floor. Guess they weren't dumb enough.

"Err...Excuse me."

Copia eventually said and left the kitchen with fast footsteps, leaving the Ghouls in their trance. Cardinal hurried toward Emeritus' room.


	14. XIV

By the time he came to the hallway where his and Papa's room where, Cardinal was almost marching. He was slightly angry at Papa for being so reckless. For a moment, he even regretted letting them enjoy yesterday. Deep inside, Cardinal knew their relationship will bring some serious consequences. It would have been even better if Papa just fucked a Ghoul, but Cardinal, his advisor...that is something completely different.

Cardinal knocked on the door of Papa's office, but no one answered. He repeated his actions, letting his knuckles dance across oak wood. Still no response.

Eventually, he grabbed the door knob only to find out the room was unlocked. Copia hesitated for a moment before he stepped in. Well, it was his superior's room. It didn't feel right to get in uninvited, under any circumstance.

Cardinal closed the door and let his eyes wander around until they landed on table that cut in so deeply into his mind and revoked the memories from yesterday night. He couldn't surpress the smile forming on his face, so he was grateful there wasn't anyone around to see him.

He walked closer to the desk and grabbed the small note written on purple paper. Of course, it had to be purple.

It's a beautiful day. It would be wrong to spend it inside, don't you think, Cardi C?

Cardinal smirked at the note. He let his fingers trace Papa's neat handwriting before he turned on his heel and went to the courtyard.

○○○

Cardinal frowned when Papa's wasn't in his usual place, playing guitar or writing songs. What is he doing?

Before he could react, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, one hand covering his mouth and the other suddenly spinning him around. Soon, he found himself face to face with Papa who just let both of them fall on soft grass. He didn't even let Cardinal whimper, as he hushed him with a frisky, perhaps a bit too rough kiss.

"Took you long enough."

Papa murmured, still not letting Cardinal get up. Instead, he trapped the man with his body, leaning his head on his chest completely.

"Maybe you're just impatient."

Copia sighed and let his fingers pass through Papa's soft hair, black as raven's feathers. The man on him slightly hummed a gentle tone.

"I am an impatient person, I won't lie."

He murmured, nudging his nose into Copia's neck. They lied in the soft grass, surrounded by bushes of roses, hidden from outer world. A sanctuary, this was in a way. A place where both of them couldn't feel calmer than this.

Cardinal tried to silent his reaction when Papa suddenly grinded his leg against Copia's crotch. He felt how Emeritus smirked at this, like an imp he is.

Indeed, impatient like this, Papa did not hesitate much. Cardinal's reaction encouraged him and he did not stop moving at all, enjoying in this look at Cardinal who desperately tried to resist Papa's ravishment.

"Papa...Stop, please..."

To Copia's surprise, Papa immediately stopped like frozen. He even raised his body slightly to break a part of their physical contact. Cardinal couldn't even restrain the frown when the heat of Papa's body was no longer completely leaning on him. For Belial's sake, this man had too great power over him.

"Okay."

Papa said, his voice completely stripped of any disappointment or intention to mock Cardinal. However, when he was about to let Cardinal go, Copia grabbed him and pinned him down again, kissing him so passionately that Papa almost fainted from the lack of air.

After they finally parted, Papa gently chuckled, switched positions and sat in Cardinal's lap. He truly enjoyed looking at this man, how his cheeks flushed, honey-coloured hair got disheveled. He let his hands wonder and frame Copia's face, fingers gently pulling strands of hair behind his ears.

"You are a strange man, Cardinal."

Papa smiled at him, but Copia only faintly returned the smile. Papa slightly frowned at that, wondering what was troubling Cardinal.

"I meant that in positive way, you know."

"Yes, I got it."

Copia rolled his eyes at Papa's obvious remark.

"What is troubling you, Copia? Please, tell me."

Papa said, gently tracing the cross on Cardinal's chest, ending at the red circle in the centre.

"To what extent do you trust your Ghouls?"

Papa's smile now completely faded away when he heard Cardinal's question. Raising his eyebrows, he pursed his lips and wondered why was Copia asking that.

"The main Five are a part of me. I consider them like that. They are with me for as long as I know for myself."

Papa spoke, his voice echoing with proud tone. Cardinal raised one of his eyebrows at that and let his lips form a single line.

"Why are you questioning their loyalty, Copia?"

Cardinal slightly shivered at Papa's question, even though he couldn't hear a one bit of anger in it. Copia gently touched Papa's thighs and wanted to pull him off of him, but Papa refused to move.

"I am not and I did not mean to offend you. However, the place I come from is full of backstabbing. As your advisor, my duty is to look out for your well-being."

Papa nodded, giving Copia a sign to continue, because he obviously wanted to say something specifically.

"Our relationship cannot go public if you want to keep your firm position as a leader of the church."

Copia hoped Papa will realise that even though he is an ultimative leader of the Devil Church, he can be easily overthrown.

Papa gently sighed and averted his gaze, letting his hand pluck the green grass. Both of them could easily drown in that calm, peaceful colour.

"I am quite aware of that."

Eventually, Papa set Cardinal free and rolled off of him, but before he went away completely from Cardinal's grasp, Copia managed to grab his coat and stop him, pulling him back. Emeritus didn't even have time to react as Copia's lips crushed with his. He deepened the kiss, returning it with fervour equal to Cardinal.

Papa softly smirked at Cardinal who overtook him and started gently biting Emeritus' lower lip. He was actually surprised, being so switched. Usually, he would be the one to break the ice, the one who would take initiative and lead the tempo. It was strange letting Cardinal do it, but at the same time incredibly pleasant. And Copia knew that by the reaction of Papa who desperately tried to silence his voice when Cardinal kissed his soft neck. Papa was amazed how Cardinal had never bit him too hard. He had more control than him who would often get too playful.

"Papa, your presence is required."

A voice made both Papa and Cardinal jump. It came just from behind the bush that was hiding them. Papa immediately recgonised Omega's deep voice and chuckled at Cardinal who was still staring at the bush completely shocked.

"Ah, Omega, you certainly know the timing."

Papa sighed as he reluctantly untangled himself from Copia's gentle grip, but kissed him once again before he left to see what Omega wanted.

"My apologies, but you know I would never disturb you if it wasn't urgent."

Copia did not follow Papa immediately, but he could see and feel how his body has gotten more stiff, his entire posture radiated a serious tone that belonged to true leader. He looked at Omega who was dead serious and nodded.

"All right, you will tell what is it on the way to the Pinnacle. I need to fix my face paint."

Omega nodded and they started walking, leaving Copia behind. He himself started wandering what is going on. He hoped nothing bad, but judging by Omega's tone, his intuition spoke differently.


	15. XV

"Can you fucking believe it?!"

Papa roared, completely enraged. Three hours passed since Cardinal saw him. His attitude changed drastically after Omega took him away. Now, Cardinal was sitting here in Papa's office, looking at the man who was nervously walking around. At one moment, he smashed all of the things on his desk down, making Cardinal wince at the ear-piercing sound of glass crashing and tearing the papers.

Copia's gloved fingers traced the small note Papa tossed him immediately after he entered the room. It was really a small, unofficial note, written with ugly handwriting:

Your Unholy Eminence,

Come early in the morning. Papa will not be prepared for your sudden arrival. There is something you should know.

What Cardinal was holding in his hands was obviously a letter of a traitor, probably bribed by Father Nihil to spy on Papa's doings. In Miasma, this was not uncommon, but judging by the reaction of Papa, Copia concluded he was really upset and disappointed. At the same time, Copia admired Papa's trust in his people, but then again, Cardinal knew Papa is slightly naïve in this aspect.

"How can they do this?"

Papa finally calmed down to the point he sat at the opposite side of Copia. Cardinal's heart slightly cracked as he watched this man sitting with his elbows supported on his kneee, running fingers nervously through raven-like hair. Cardinal felt the unbearable urge to embrace and comfort this man. But he knew he couldn't do that. He was his advisor, and that is what Papa needs right now.

"Back in Miasma, I witnessed numerous betrayals. Some were successful, and some were not."

Cardinal spoke with steady voice, so strong it could almost ashame Papa's. For a glimpse of a second, Papa felt as if he does not deserve the position of a leader. He looked through his fingers at Cardinal who wore that firm face, and a sting of pain struck him.

"You have two options right now. Either find out who did this and eliminate him, or start spreading fear and strict order."

Papa raised his head now and glared at Cardinal with a look that only spoke how dare you.

"I will never spread fear. My brothers did that. And look where they are now."

He hissed, with a tone so poisonous it almost discouraged Cardinal. Copia almost mumbled an apology, but managed to restrain himself.

"All right. However, the way we are going to find out the traitor will not be nice. Papa, you have to do whatever it takes in order to keep your position. Meliora is far away from monstrosities of Miasma, but that will not protect you forever. When we find the traitor, you will have to forget wrong or right, personal feelings and perhaps even the unholiest of Devil Church's laws."

Papa was aware of everything Cardinal just told him, but he currently had no strength to accept it. He pictured killing a young Ghoul, a member of his clergy. He was probably threatened and manipulated by Father Nihil, unaware of what is truly going on. An innocent Ghoul who has to be eliminated.

"Don't do this to yourself."

Cardinal spoke, gripping tightly Papa's shoulder, as if he knew what Emeritus was thinking. Papa looked at Cardinal and continued to stare at his eyes for a few seconds. At that moment, Copia wasn't sure whether Papa sees in him an enemy, a traitor perhaps, or does he truly believe him as an advisor. The nausea feeling crept in as Cardinal remembered how hard it was to convince Papa that he is on his side. It is quite possible to go back to that.

"I need to rethink all of this. Thank you, Cardinal Copia. You may leave now."

At the sudden cold tone, Copia gently shivered, not letting Papa notice it. Reluctantly, he kept the firm expression. At the exit, he nodded and bowed before he disappeared behind the door.

Little did Cardinal know all of this was Papa's game. Emeritus listened to Cardinal's footsteps echoing through the hall, getting quieter and quieter. He grabbed the paper Cardinal was holding a moment ago and tore it apart.

After some silent humming, he finally left his office and entered the small secret, hidden door. They led to cold hallway, with walls of white marble. At the end of the hall were three Ghouls. Alpha and Omega, standing tall and invincible with a third Ghoul which was bowing to the floor, chained and humiliated. A traitor Papa was seeking.

He walked toward the traitor, expressionless face decorating his posture. The Ghoul dared to look at the tip of Papa's shoes and shivered out of fear.

"I will ask you some questions now and you will answer them. All right?"

Papa spoke, crouching next to the traitor who desperately avoided eye contact with his leader. When he did not respond, Papa grabbed him by the back of his head and made the Ghoul look at him. Papa did not show any remorse when he saw a crying face of a obviously young and inexperienced Ghoul.

"Answer me."

Papa hissed, deepening his voice and making the entire atmosphere of the room very eerie. The Ghoul quietly sobbed and nodded.

"Y-Yes...."

"Good."

Papa suddenly let go of traitor's head. The loud sound echoed as the metal mask hit the perfectly white marble, cracking it slightly.

"Why did you betray me?"

Traitor started shivering and sobbing uncontrollably. It annoyed Emeritus so he snapped with his fingers giving Alpha a sign to make the traitor speak. A tall Ghoul kicked him in the ribs, making him cry out in pain.

"Don't make me repeat my questions."

Papa spoke, acting as if he was bored, making it more of a terror to the traitor who slowly began to realise there is no way out for him.

"H-he m-made...me."

"Who?"

"Father Nihil..."

The Ghoul spoke with a grave-like tone, his voice disappearing from moment to moment, making him incomprehensible.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you...You...He wanted me to...spy on you and inform him. He said he'll kill me..."

Ghoul whispered. Papa smirked at that.

"Wouldn't be an honour to die for the sake of your true leader and Meliora?"

Papa's voice was a venom for the Ghoul. His heart started beating faster, fearing for his life to the extent he was slowly becoming aware he won't survive this.

"I-I don't want to...die..."

Traitor whimpered and lowered his head, making Omega kick him now. Papa raised his hand to stop Omega who obediently moved back to his place.

"Is there anything else you want to say? Now is the time to release your soul of burden."

Papa spoke, his voice calm now. Ghoul nervously shook his head. Papa sighed and nodded, going few steps backwards.

"Well then, I set you free from the chains of this wretched world and give you in Satan's infernal embrace with hope he accepts you for eternity."

Papa spoke and turned on his heels, letting Alpha and Omega deal with the traitor who wailed in despair.

Just as his foot landed on first step, Papa suddenly stopped. So did the Ghouls who started dragging the traitor away. After few seconds, Emeritus slightly turned over his shoulder and asked one final question.

"Is Cardinal Copia part of Father Nihil's plan?"

The traitor winced at that question, unsure of what to answer. He remained silent. Both, Alpha and Omega were already preparing to hit him, but Papa raised his hand to stop them.

"This is your chance for absolution."

Papa spoke, his back still facing the traitor.

"Yes."

Papa nodded, this taken as the sign for Ghouls to slit traitor's throat.


	16. XVI

Cardinal was gently carressing his jeweled grucifix in his room. Meliora's common storm was raging outside with green lightning breaking.

The entire day, he couldn't get rid of the dreadful feeling Papa's company left on him. There was something strange about Papa's posture, the way he acted was natural, but Cardinal knew it wasn't.

3 am had already passed, Papa did not invite him this night. Cardinal felt troubled, his heart was aching with numb and incomprehensible pain. He wondered what could have disturbed Papa so much he did not even want to see him.

No. It's better like this. That night was nothing after all. Air and Earth told him about Papa's often adventures with the members of clergy. Cardinal knew he shouldn't feel remorsful. It was all just a game to Emeritus, as always.

It is better like this because Papa may forget him and find some suitable wife. Yes. This would let him keep his position. It is for his own sake.

However, even though the reason was telling him this is good for Papa, Cardinal couldn't extinguish the flame of sorrow and pain that was building up. Eventually, he let the tears to fall, to smudge the dirty black of his make up. He let them expose him.

Exhausted, Cardinal fell asleep in 5 am, with eyes swollen from crying. He hated himself. He hated Papa for making him feel like this. He hated Meliora and wanted to leave it.

○○○

Spending night without Cardinal was harder than Papa expected it to be. He did not want to admit himself how he loved spending evenings with him, listening to his stories and jokes. Papa never enjoyed anybody's company as much as he did with him.

Then that night formed in his memory. He could so vividly remember the extraordinary sensation he experienced with Cardinal. He did not want it to end like it did, that wasn't his plan at all.

Papa wanted to make Cardinal submit, to blackmail him and humiliate him. At the same time, he was disgusted by this side of himself, perfectly aware it is the part of his bloodline, but he couldn't help it. He liked the feeling of power. That night, Cardinal showed him the experience he never wanted.

The collision of his thoughts almost made him go mad. He wasn't sure who Cardinal was. He could have been really complicated or really simple person, but Papa could see no difference between those two.

For the first time in his life, Papa felt divided. His mind screamed to sabotage him, to get rid of Cardinal, but his intuition told him to trust him, to...let himself go. However, Papa was deep inside afraid of that. He knew how this will end, but did not see where it is going.

To be honest, he was expecting Cardinal to show up, perhaps. He wanted to see him, but this was necessary. Actually, Cardinal showing up at his door would be worse. Papa would know then that Cardinal was gaining his favour, Papa would know he can't trust Cardinal.

Realising Copia most definately will not show up, Papa tried to occupy his wandering mind with work. But he couldn't focus. This work he was doing was what he usually dealt together with Cardinal. It reminded him of Copia.

Eventually, Papa threw papers away and gazed through the window at the raging storm. He remembered it was stormy that night. He finally let himself remember Copia's gentle touch, his perfectly formed lips matching with his. The fervour almost overtook him. Papa snapped away from his daydreaming, throwing himself on the bed and letting his body drown in red sheets. The red that reminded him of Cardinal.

He fell asleep with a picture of Cardinal cut into his eyes, dreaming of the man he knew he grew fond of even though he shouldn't have.

○○○

The mass was finished a while ago, but Copia was still sitting in his cassock and writing some new ryhmes on a peice of paper. Feeling down made his inspiration often burst somehow.

He didn't even notice an hour has passed and the church was completely empty now, only him standing behind the altar, leaning on it. Copia got so deep into the words he was writing that he didn't even notice the presence of another man in the church.

Standing there quietly, Papa watched Cardinal's puzzled expression as he was quickly scrabbling something on the paper. Emeritus had to admit he was fascinated by the expressions of his face, how they quickly changed in this creative mood. He liked this man a lot, he was aware of that. As he knew he shouldn't.

"Hours have passed since the last time I saw you. What are you doing, Cardinal?"

Papa's voice echoed through entire church and made Cardinal jump as his figure stepped out from the shadows and appeared in front of marble altar.

"My apologies, Your Unholiness. Seems I lost track of time. I will tend to my duties immediately."

Cardinal clumsily started collecting and hiding papers, almost tearing them apart. The shock and surprise couldn't escape his face as quickly. Papa gently smirked at his action and crouched to pick up a paper that has fallen on the floor. He flicked it between his fingers and read few verses.

Many a mind I have haunted   
And in many a way I have been  
Often the one to have flaunted   
An image grotesque and obscene

But of all these dark roads that I roam  
None could compare to you

Papa furrowed his eyes after reading the verses. The words were complex, the entire arrangement was perfectly composed. Without even listening to the finished version, he could hear the rythym and melody of it.

Emeritus looked at Cardinal who was all pale after he realised Papa has read some verses. He was squeezing his hands as if he was preparing himself to grab the paper away.

"Who is the dark road? If you don't mind me asking."

Papa asked handing Copia the paper. Cardinal seemed to start sweating, letting his mismatched eyes nervoussly swirl around.

"Don't bother yourself with this, Papa. These are just a scratch, nothing worth of your attention and time."

Cardinal tried to reassure him, but Papa only sighed and walked over, closer to Cardinal who didn't know to what extent is this meeting formal.

"I found the traitor. He was eliminated by Alpha and Omega."

Papa spoke, looking somehwere beside Cardinal, forming a bit of distant gaze. Copia slightly nodded, surprised by Papa's sudden independent initiative. Perhaps he didn't trust him enough with this matters. Cardinal slightly bit his lower lip at that assumption.

"Did you interrogate him?"

Cardinal asked, inspecting Papa's indifferent expression. The man finally looked at Cardinal and the gaze was truly a poker face.

"Yes. I asked him a few questions. He answered them, I believe, truthfully."

Papa stated, all the time staring at Cardinal. As if he was waiting for Copia's reaction, like he was testing him.

"One of the questions was, whether you are involved."

Papa directly said, looking at Cardinal and seeing no great change in reaction, only catching a glimpse of surprised blink.

"Well, what did he or she tell you?"

Emeritus slightly nodded, slowly getting an impression of who Copia truly is.

"Tell me, Cardinal, if I asked you to leave Meliora, would you go back to Miasma? Would you complain about me to Father Nihil?"

Cardinal frowned, slightly parting his lips. No. What is he doing? Cardinal looked deeply into the eyes of Papa Emeritus III. Beneath them, he saw nothing. They were as if made of glass.

Cardinal suddenly moved and took off his biretta, placing it on the altar. Along with it, he took off the jeweled grucifix and placed it beside the hat. Papa looked at him, clearly confused by Cardinal's acts.

"If you want me to leave, I am afraid I am no longer able to address my duties."

Cardinal finally spoke, litelarly saying Papa that if he demands him to leave, Copia will step down, leave the service as a member of clergy.

"What the Hell? But you would have chance to fo back to Miasma. Don't you miss that place?"

"I don't. Meliora is the first place that made me feel like home. Leaving it means losing a part of myself now."

Cardinal coldly stated, leaving Papa in shock. Emeritus would never expect him to do that. He didn't know how to react, he wasn't sure what he feels, but it wasn't hate or anything negative. In other occasions, he would be angry at memeber of clergy disgarding his faith so impulsively and quickly, it would be a treachery to Devil Church. But this wasn't the case with Cardinal, and Papa didn't know why.

"And it is worth you abandoning your faith?"

Papa asked, trying to sound stern and cold, but he knew his voice was a mere whisper.

"If leaving means continuing life with faith as half as strong, yes. I don't want to serve Dark Lord if I am not able to do it right."

Cardinal said, leaving these words to fall on Papa like an anvil of burden and guilt.

"Why wouldn't you be able to do it right?"

Papa asked and earned Cardinal's gaze so deep it was almost painful to look into these eyes and see the invisible flaws. All of the traces of green with blurry mixture of blue and brown and the pearl white eye blurred the boundaries of reality.

"You wouldn't be there to motivate me."

Cardinal shrugged.


	17. XVII

○ mature content ○

And the next that happend swoop Papa completely off his feet. Cardinal leaned in, smashing his lips with his, grabbing him by his collar to pull him closer. For a second, Papa was completely frozen, but he couldn't resist the sweet sensation. With incredible rush of adrenaline he returned the kiss so passionately he almost managed to masacre their lips, causing them to slightly bleed. None of them cared for the pain.

Papa staggered when Cardinal suddenly pushed him backwards, making him wince and let out an ooff as his tailbone bumped into the marble altar. However, Copia did not stop and eventually, Papa had to sit on the altar.

Emeritus rolled his head backwards, allowing Copia to devour his neck with passionate kisses, letting him mark him.

His mind desperately tried to fight against this fervour, to stop letting Copia overtake him, but when Cardinal pulled him closer and let their hips meet, Emeritus lost his mind completely. He rolled backwards, trying to recall that irresistible friction.

At that, he opens his eyes to lock them with Copia's. Emeritus quickly averted gaze, feeling how he began to blush. He cursed himself for that, letting someone to see him so fragile. This new experience made him feel so exposed, it didn't matter whether his blush was covered with skull-paint, he knew Copia could sense his insecurity.

Emeritus almost let out a silent gasp when Copia kissed his cheeks, almost completely breaking the armour of the leader of Devil Church.

"Papa. Do you want me to stop?"

Copia whispered into his ear, almost teasingly letting Papa know their roles switched completely. At that moment, something cracked in Papa. A thought of true realisation. He could forsee the fatal future that awaited him and this man, and yet, the spite he should fear did not burn his soul. Instead, it was the love toward Copia.

"You have to answer me..."

Papa couldn't even utter a single word. He burried his face in Copia's neck, leaning on his shoulder, wrapping his arms and legs around him, pinning him even closer.

"Cardinal..."

Emeritus whispered in Copia's ear, making Cardinal lean closer to Papa.

"Hm?"

Copia gently hummed, still not moving.

"I submit to you."

"Is that a new form of saying I love you?"

Copia teased, surprising Emeritus for being so direct. Papa moved away to face him. He gently carressed Copia's cheek and smiled at his innocent ignorance of what exactly he meant. Love was only surface of the lake compared to submission.

"You may say so."

Papa said before kissing Cardinal. His fingers started messing around with buttons of Copia's red cassock, but they were embraced by Copia's gloved fingers. Copia captured Emeritus' hands and put them behind him, making Papa lay down completely on the altar.

Copia mercifully moved against Emeritus, causing him to moan so loudly it echoed through entire church. He felt Papa pleading to be released, and fortunately, Copia wasn't a torturer. He slowly lowered down, unbuttoning Papa's shirt and revealed his pale skin. Emeritus let Copia run his hands over his body and kiss his way over his chest till the edge of Papa's pants.

Emeritus hissed when he felt Copia absentmindedly run his fingers over sensitivity in his pants, not releasing it so soon.

"Copia."

He growled, causing Cardinal to chuckle and finally show mercy. Emeritus trembled when Copia touched him with his, now ungloved, fingers and started a painfully slow, but incredibly perfect rythym.

By the time when Copia lowered himself, Papa had to support himself on his elbows. With Copia's every movement he was getting closer to the ecstasy. Emeritus looked down at Copia and gently ran fingers through his hair.

He was terribly close, feeling extraordinary sensation every time Copia looked at him. At some point, it took every ounce of willpower for Emeritus not to give in too soon.

Eventually, Copia pulled back and sensitive lick was enough to send Papa completely over the edge.

His moan almost turned into a desperate cry as he set his voice free, screaming like a demon, shaking the stained glass windows with images of Devil. Copia never heard anything more glorious. Emeritus gripped Copia's hair, completely dishelving it, enjoying in the seconds of the greatest and most sinful feeling that exists.

For quite some time, Emeritus couldn't even open his eyes, feeling how his limbs almost went completely numb after the nerves sent impulses all over his body.

When he finally managed to steady his breathing and open his eyes, Emeritus instantly locked them with Copia's. Hastely, he embraced Cardinal, kissing him like he never ever did.

"I love you, Copia."

Copia felt how his heart could burst after he heard the mesmerizing words come from Emeritus mouth. The words Copia thought he could only imagine in his head.

"I love you too, Emeritus."

○○○

Soon, they found themselves in Papa's room. The storm of Meliora was raging outside, in the rythym of their hearts. Lightning was breaking, flashing and illuminating their faces for glimpses of seconds.

Emeritus pushed Copia down on his bed, making him almost drown in the velvet sheets. Cardinal looked at Emeritus, melting his eyes in watching him tear down his shirt and jacket.

He lifted himself up to kiss the soft skin of his chest and ribs. Emeritus looked at him, and Copia could not shrug away the feeling of something within his eyes said this could be the last time. How can it end like this?

"I wanna bewitch you. All night."

Copia growled at Emeritus, making the man smirk and almost tear apart the red robes.

"Do it."

Emeritus whispered, spreading Copia's legs apart and grinding against him, making both of them gasp at the sensitive friction.

It didn't take too long before both of them discarded clothes conpletely and enjoyed the sight of each other. Eventually, Emeritus straddled Copia, letting Cardinal rut against him.

Soon, Emeritus started preparing himself with lubricant. He moved his hand between his legs, pushing two long fingers inside himself. Copia watched him preparing himself and almost drowned in this sight as Papa rolled his head backwards, revealing his entire neck. Cardinal raised himself up and started kissing the soft skin, letting his hands wander over Papa's body.

Emeritus gasped when he felt Copia pushing his finger next to his. He growled, letting his entire throat vibrate under Copia's lips. Soon, Emeritus pulled out all of his fingers letting them be replaced by Copia's. He kissed honey-haired man, biting his lips, as he started slowly moving his hips in the rythm of Copia's fingers.

When Copia curved his fingers and hit the right spot, Emeritus moaned and almost lost his mind feeling the familiar heat forming in his abdomen. He had to grab Copia's wrist and pull it away. Emeritus finally positioned himself on him.

Painfully slowly, he lowered himself down, trying to avoid the sting of pain. For a couple of moments, he was just sitting on Copia waiting to adjust, and finally he rolled his hips, moving a bit.

Copia looked at him, his face which was covered in some kind of bliss. This feeling was so incredible he felt he could come any second, but he managed to restrain himself. It was hard for him to believe he was worthy of Papa doing this for him. He felt so blessed loving him.

Emeritus let Copia put his hands on his thighs, gently moving him. He was soon met by Copia's shallow, gentle but so sensitive movements. As Copia suddenly thrusted deep inside of him, making Emeritus take his entire length, Papa cried out in pure ecstasy and let Copia set the faster and steadier rythym. He was thankful Copia was holding him, because right now he felt as if he would collapse, the sensitivity was too great.

Emeritus gazed at Copia's face. The man beneath him kept his eyes shut and let out such delicate moans that all of this made Emeritus even harder if it was possible.

Once he felt both of them were pretty close, he started meeting Copia's firm thrusts and stroking himself. Eventually, they were so loud they couldn't even hear their own thoughts.

"Let's come together..."

Emeritus lowered himself onto Copia, almost lying on him. Copia was too thankfull for this and started biting Emeritus neck, licking now red skin.

"Together as one."

Copia groaned and that was enough to set them both of an edge. Even after they stopped coming they moved their hips slightly, enjoying the still sensitive friction. Eventually, Emeritus got off Copia and rolled next to him, kissing the man passionately.

"Stay here."

He commanded before he found his place in Copia's arms, leaning his head on Copia's shoulder. Emeritus looked into the eyes of the man he loved. He lost himself in them, in that demon eye that seemed to be able to completely expose him, making him vulnerable and fragile like a deer.

Eventually, Papa closed his eyes and completely relaxed beside Copia who continued to observe Emeritus' flawless face. The raven-haired man parted his lips slightly, completely unaware of his surroundings right now. Unaware of his face paint being smeared, revealing some of his face lines, forbbiden to be seen. Copia liked thinking of this feeling of fear for breaking the rules and seeing Papa's face, even though he still couldn't see him completely. It was exciting, forbbiden like apples of Eden.


	18. XVIII

Days passed and grew colder. Every morning in Meliora was greyer and greyer until it finally started snowing. Whirlwind of snowflakes flew outside, dancing chaotically just like Cardinal's thoughts.

He let his eyes fall onto the small envelope he was holding. This morning, a Ghoul stopped him and handed him a letter written by Father Nihil himself.

Months ago, Copia would run into his room and couldn't wait to open and read the words written by a person like Father Nihil. Now, he wished he never even knew that man. Of course, he still had a great respect toward him, but considering Copia was fucking his son who was supposed to proceed the bloodline...Things get a bit out of hand here.

Eventually, Cardinal wandered off toward Papa's room. It became a habit to both of them to just appear in eachother's room and spend entire night talking or making love. Copia gently smiled, wishing these times would never end and that he could love Papa until the end of his life. He wished that desperately. He longed for it.

Papa didn't hear him enter the room, his back was facing the door. Copia just stood there for a moment, taking him in, looking at Emeritus skinny posture and listening him humming some of his masterpiece songs.

Emeritus winced, but chuckled when he felt familiar pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Oh, you're here!"

Cardinal murmured something in response, leaning his head between Papa's shoulder blades. Emeritus smiled, almost from ear to ear. He still couldn't comprehend the happiness he felt for having this man beside him.

"What did you say?"

Emeritus asked, letting his voice be decorated with chiming sound of his laughter. Indeed, Copia adored this sound.

"I said I love you."

He repeated, still not letting go off Papa even though he was trying to set free.

"I love you too."

Emeritus said, so softly and deeply, not letting these words lose meaning so soon.

"You're busy?"

Cardinal asked when Papa continued rummaging through the papers on his desk. Emeritus chuckled once he felt Copia leaning closer.

"No. I just happened to like sorting some boring and dull paperwork, that's all."

Copia smirked at Papa's sarcastic remark, finally letting go of the man. Emeritus turned to face him.

"What? You have nothing to do? I can find something for you really quickly."

Papa jested Copia, pretending he will punish Cardinal's lack of interest for work. However, Cardinal didn't return smile as happy as he could have.

Emeritus lowered his gaze at Copia's hands. Cardinal handed him the letter he got from Father Nihil. Papa's gaze immediately darkened, eyes replaced by hard frown.

"What does he say?"

Papa asked before he turned the letter to see the seal was still unbroken.

"I didn't read it."

Cardinal spoke with monotone voice. Papa looked at him and handed him back the letter.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Papa asked him and encouraged him to open the letter.

"Shall I read out loud?"

"Up to you to decide."

Cardinal tore apart the seal with a symbol of grucifix on it. Papa watched him pulling out the yellow paper. Indeed, this was his father's handwriting. Neat, but sharp. Not as tacky as his.

"Dear Cardinal,

With great urgency, I demand you send me a report of Meliora's status. I will also ask you not to let Papa Emeritus III know for this letter. I am afraid his time is running out and you are failing at your advisory. Send me the report as soon as possible or let me know if my presence is needed.

Yours faithfully, Father Nihil"

"Has anyone seen us in the church?"

Cardinal asked Papa as his fingers trembled. He let the paper fall on the floor. Papa was piercing the letter with his father's handwriting, wanting to burn it, destroy it, turn it to ashes.

"If they did, I will keep them quiet."

Papa said, letting his cold tone linger in the air. Cardinal nodded.

"All right. We must do everything we can to keep your position."

Cardinal stated, trying to calm himself down and find a solution for this. Papa slightly tilted his head, looking at him.

"Don't you worry for your position?"

Copia almost pierced him with his glare, but it eventually turned into disappointed gaze. Papa tried not to regret he has asked this.

"I've told you numerous times only thing that matters to me is you. And if I have to make you fuck Sister of Sin, I will."

Copia growled, shivering with anger and terror. Papa remained silent, not letting any emotion be visible on his face. The silence that appeared between them was never as heavy. It was broken by Copia's quiet crying.

"You cannot order me around, Copia. I am your Papa."

Emeritus said, not in a bossy way. He wanted for Cardinal to know he has chosen his fate long time ago.

"Why are you doing this? Who will lead the Church? He? Half-dead skeleton?"

Copia cried out, letting his tears flow freely now. Papa shook his head and approached Cardinal. He gently embraced the man, grabbing Copia's chin and making him look directly into his eyes.

"You surprise me sometimes of how foolish you are. Don't you see it? You will be the new leader."

Copia widened his eyes at this, losing the power of breathing and speaking for a moment. He stepped backwards, escaping Papa's embrace.

"W-What...?!"

Copia let himself drop on his tailbone to the floor. He covered his head with his hands, gripping his hair. Behind his arms, he could see Papa's shoes and how he was approaching him.

"That was Nihil's plan. He sent you here as a sign of threat, either making me be his puppet or making you one."

Papa knew that since the beginning, and his heart crashed into million pieces for Nihil using Copia as a puppet.

"I chose my fate long time ago. I want you to lead the Devil Church. And you will do that. Nihil will never know of our relationship and you will be better leader than me."

Papa slightly raised his voice, making Copia listen to this judgmental words. Cardinal never felt so small in his life. He could never imagine himself as a leader. He wasn't even worth of Papa's gaze.

"But promise me this."

Copia found strength to look at Emeritus who was now crouching in front of him, locking his eyes forever with his.

"You will never be his puppet."

Copia didn't answer right away, he let Papa's iron gaze embrace him completely, until he finally uttered the words which sealed their destinies.

"I promise."


	19. XIX

That night, it was one of the rare meetings Papa called. All Five Ghouls gathered in his office. They were waiting to hear what their leader has to say, what orders he will give.

Papa was sitting in the comfortable armchair at his desk, watching as Earth was closing the door behind himself when he finally appeared. Papa got up and walked over to them, standing tall just like his faithfull Ghouls.

"This is our last meeting."

He directly stated, watching the Ghouls who shared surprised and confused gazes between eachother, but all on the extremely formal and professional way.

"The end of Meliora is near. I know you can feel it too."

Ghouls remained silent, staring at Papa. He knew he was right. They felt the great change ever since Cardinal stepped onto the ground of Meliora.

"Father Nihil has sent Cardinal Copia as an advisor for me. He wanted to create a puppet of a man who was completely oblivious to my father's games. He needed him there to give me a final warning, to choose whether I will obey him and continue the bloodline or descend the throne."

Ghouls grew tense, fearing and knowing in which way this will go.

"I choose the way I always picked. To live my life freely. My successor will be Cardinal Copia."

Papa watched the reactions of Ghouls. Air and Earth were the only Ghouls which nodded and accepted Papa's decision. Water was indifferent, still slightly confused. Alpha and Omega, as Papa's most loyal Ghouls did not like his decision at all. They will obey him, but they will express the concern and try to change his mind. Papa knew that.

"There are still ways to prevent all of this."

Omega finally spoke, breaking the chord of tension which has just made everything more tense.

"I know. Eliminating Cardinal."

Papa spoke with firm voice, earning another confused glance by Ghouls. Air and Earth were actually even shocked slightly.

"Do you trust him?"

Alpha squinted his fire-like eyes and dared to ask Papa this question. At that, Papa smirked and straightened himself completely. He let his gaze pierce Alpha.

"No. I submit to him. I am ready to merge my soul with his and lose my existence. I hope this answers your question, Alpha."

Fire Ghoul nodded, bowing his head down and hoping not to anger Papa. He trusted Papa's words. Ghoul's loyalty was priceless.

"The vows you took bound you with me for eternity. I may release you of this bound right away. Death which awaits you is not granted by hand of mercy. Whoever wants to set free of burden, step in front of me right now."

Ghouls were more than shocked by Papa's offering. Being chained by masks of world of forms for creatures who originate from Chaos is the eternal slavery. Papa allowing them to release their inner Chaos was something no one would ever grant them.

However, even though they wanted this so madly, none of them stepped in front of Papa. Emeritus frowned at them and their dispiritedness toward his offer.

"You are a pack of fools."

Papa snapped, but started laughing at the end. Ghouls joined him in this bitter-sweet symphony of last happiness they will feel.

○○○

Copia answered Father Nihil. He did not actually. Papa did. He signed Cardinal's name on the letter he wrote. He was thankful his and Cardinal's handwriting didn't differentiate much, so it wasn't hard copying it.

One more time before he sent the letter, Papa read it. He already knew it. He could see clear sentences behind his closed eyes. They were engraved to his mind by now.

Your Unholy Eminence,

I am writing to you regarding the letter you have sent me. As you asked, I am sending the copy of report along with this letter. Furthermore, I confirm Papa Emeritus III has no clue of our contact. As for him and his acts, I find it important for you to know that he decided not to expand the bloodline. He refuses to listen to my advices and expresses rebellious nature. I am afraid Meliora will not stand for long time with him as a leader.

Yours faithfully, Cardinal Copia

Papa put a red stamp with grucifix, sealing his fate forever. The letter was sent to his father.

He knew what follows. Father Nihil will no longer contact him. The process of elimination will occur. His Ghouls will be eliminated one by one until, eventually, the same fate awaits him.

Indeed, sending that letter was a suicide. But Emeritus was completely aware how his time has come to an end. Watching Cardinal Copia who holds this strong will for leadership and certain hunger for power, made him feel redundant. All these years he tried to make Meliora the best place in the world, better than Miasma. And he did. He attracted more followers than ever, avoided being like his brothers, and yet he will still end up just like them.

Too late he realised Nihil was the greatest enemy. Being blinded by shine and chime of Meliora's beginning, he lost sight of Father Nihil's actions. Emeritus was always his puppet. And now, it was too late to change that. Only thing he could do is prepare Cardinal and hope he will be better.

○○○

Copia was absentmindedly lying in his bed inside his room. Couple of hours ago, Papa was very busy, so they skipped their usual evening meeting. Copia was cursing himself for feeling so terrible and broken without Papa's presence. He knew he dependent too much on him, he let the emotions take over him. Simple as that, Copia was in love which will soon be over and he can do nothing about it.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Copia? Tomorrow is a working day."

The velvet voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Copia's gaze landed on Papa who entered his room and was already sitting on a chair next to Copia's desk.

"I thought you were busy."

Copia said, sitting up on his bed and trying not to smile like a mad man at Papa. He was defintely too happy to see him. However, Papa did not hold the urge, he let a smile spread all over his face.

"I needed a break."

Copia smiled at Papa's answer and gently patted the sheets next to him. Emeritus rewarded him with a smirk and soon found himself lying next to Cardinal.

"So what is the plan of your break?"

Copia lied close to Papa, almost making the other man wrap his arms around him as Cardinal snuggled close to Emeritus. Papa looked at Copia and playfully smirked.

"Rewarding you for being such a good advisor, maybe?"

Copia shuddered at Emeritus' coy play and his alluding. He felt how he blushed, ashamed of how effective are Papa's pickup lines. Papa noticed his blush and silently chuckled, lifting Copia's chin to kiss him.

Emeritus was surprised when Copia returned the kiss by attacking his lips like a ferocious beast, eager to bite them, claim them as his. Of course, Papa joined Copia's rythym and soon Copia was hissing as Emeritus sunk his teeth in his neck like a vampire. He could have tore apart his veins, Copia didn't care at all. At least he would die happy.

When Emeritus gave Copia's collar bone a particularly painfull bite, Cardinal winced and gently pushed Papa, making them switch places so Copia was now on top of him. Emeritus closed his eyes when he felt Cardinal's tongue licking his neck all the way from his collar bone to his strong jawline.

"Ah, you filthy rat..."

Emeritus jested Copia who only got more eager by Papa's words. He unbuttoned Emeritus's shirt and removed the jacket, immediately running his hands over the slender, but overheating body.

Emeritus also dealt with Cardinal's attire, and removed the jacket and shirt completely and much faster than Copia did his clothing. He positioned Copia in his lap, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Copia rolled his hips in a peculiar, but so perfect movement. The sensitive friction became almost painful, so Emeritus rolled the Copia off of him and tore Cardinal's clothes off, leaving him completely exposed.

For a few moments, Emeritus was taking in Copia's form. The shade of pink covering his freckled face, hair completely messy and leany body, sprawled in front of him.

"You are beautiful."

Emeritus said and lowered himself to kiss Copia who gently reached to carress Papa's cheek, smudging the piece of face paint. Copia gently bit Emeritus' lower lip and licked it along with blood that poured out of wounds he caused moments ago.

As they finally parted, Emeritus noticed a slightly distant gaze decorating Copia's dashing face. He gently kissed Cardinal's cheek and jawline, tracing his skin with his nose and inhaling Copia's unique scent.

"Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?"

Emeritus asked and raised himself, breaking almost every physical contact with Copia. Cardinal rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around Papa's legs, forcefully pulling him down which caused Emeritus to let out a loud gasp.

However, Copia suddenly stopped and cupped Emeritus' face between his hands. Papa looked at Cardinal who seemed to trace every single detail of his face, hidden by skull paint. Copia gently frowned and sighed.

"It's nothing, just my silly imagination."

Copia chuckled trying to kiss Emeritus but he did not let him do that. Papa raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I want to hear your imagination."

He commanded, holding completely still and stubborn. Copia felt his anticipation rising, but he knew Emeritus won't have mercy for him unless he tells him what he imagined.

"I imagined your face without paint."

Copia whispered, but, of course, Emeritus heard him. He untangled from Cardinal's grip which made Copia nervous and scared whether he may have insulted Papa. He knew no one was allowed to see Papa without face paint. It was one the most unsacred rule of the Devil Church.

However, Emeritus smiled at Copia and got off the bed, heading toward the bathroom.

"You will not have to anymore."


	20. XX

○ mature content ○

Emeritus disappeard into bathroom. Copia stayed there, lying on the bed. He could hear water pouring and how it splashed Papa's face, removed the last piece of boundary between them. The thought of seeing Emeritus so exposed made him feel honoured and blessed, and so lucky.

"Close your eyes."

He heard Papa's firm voice and obeyed. Even though the floor was old and it creaked, Copia couldn't completely determine where exactly Emeritus was. He felt as a rat circled by a cat, only he didn't mind to be eaten.

Soon, he felt a body above him, Emeritus obviously returned to his previous position. Eventually, Papa kissed him and Copia decided to open his eyes to meet Emeritus' real face. And it was beautiful. It was a divine to Copia's eyes.

"You are a true work of Devil."

Copia whispered and kissed Emeritus' cheeks, planting numerous kisses and making him chuckle.

"Thank you, Cardi. That was my goal."

Papa chuckled and let his hands roam over Copia's body which never lost the heat, but only grew hotter.

Emeritus lowered himself between Copia's legs and planted a few kisses over Copia's magnificent thighs. Cardinal shuddered, enjoying every time Papa sunk his nails in his skin. He did not take eyes off Emeritus's flawless face. The mismatched gazes looked at eachother and never broke the contact.

Copia gasped when Emeritus gave him a long lick, from the base to the tip. When Copia whimpered and rolled his hips, Emeritus laughed and finally let Copia enjoy. He was sure to make Copia completely lose his mind.

Eventually, Copia couldn't hold it anymore. He grabbed pitch black hair of his lover and came with a loud cry of ecstasy. Emeritus hummed slightly, causing vibrations which only built up the incredible pleasure Copia has never felt like this.

"Hm, that was quick."

Emeritus commented, making Copia blush.

"Your tongue is a lascivious deceiver."

Cardinal said, making Emeritus blush now. Copia turned onto his knees, his back facing Emeritus. Papa licked his lips as Cardinal chose the position, feeling he was more than ready to take him.

He quickly found some lube and started preparing Copia, pushing two slender and long fingers immediately. Copia winced at sudden pleasure, enjoying how sensitive Emeritus was. He actually didn't mind the pain, but being taken care by Papa was enough to make him aroused again.

"Like it?"

Emeritus whispered to Copia's ear, tickling the hot skin. In pure satisfaction, Copia could only whimper and moan. He let Papa push him completely down.

"Are you ready?"

Emeritus asked getting Copia's roll of hips as an answer. Papa himself couldn't resist anymore, so he finally enetered Cardinal, causing him to grab sheets so forcefully he could have tear them apart.

The feeling was incredible, but Copia needed some time to adjust. He felt Emeritus' hip bones gently shivering against his ass. Eventually, Emeritus started moving when Copia slightly bucked his hips backwards.

He wasn't going too fast, but he was going incredibly deep. Emeritus was making Copia mad every time he managed to stimulate that one particular spot.

Soon, Emeritus built up some speed, but remained slow enough so he could slam his hips into Cardinal. Copia moaned beneath him, completely unable to control himself. Papa was whispering into his ears incomprehensible words, kissing and biting his neck and shoulders.

After a loud moan that accidentally escaped Emeritus' throat, Papa grabbed Cardinal and turned him, slamming himself back inside Copia who was now laying on his back and facing Emeritus.

They locked their gazes, sharing the bond full of passion and lust. Emeritus lowered himself on Copia, embracing him and continuing with slow but deep thrust. Cardinal was very close, feeling trapped by Emeritus' body.

Suddenly, Emeritus started stroking Copia, making him thrust back and meet Papa's strong rythym.

"Emeritus...I-I'm so close!"

Copia screamed into Emeritus neck, his eyes watering from the pure euphoric ecstasy he was experiencing. Emeritus' heavy breathing was only bringing him closer to the edge. He knew Papa was very close too.

"Come for me, Copia..."

Emeritus managed to harshly whisper into Copia's ear. Cardinal kissed him and they both moaned into eacheother's mouth as the orgasm hit them. It felt as if it was going on for eternity, Emeritus still thrusting as he came.

Eventually, Emeritus collapsed onto Copia, completely drained and exhausted. He was still inside Copia when they somehow managed to steady their breathing. Papa gently pulled out and tightly embraced Copia. Cardinal burried his face in Emeritus' neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover, wanting to memorise it forever.

"I love you."

Emeritus said. Copia softly smiled, tracing Papa's neck with the tip of his nose. Emeritus just pulled him closer, leaning his head over his.

"I love you too."

After some time of gentle kissing and cuddling, Papa's breathing got steady and peaceful. Copia rested his head on Emeritus' chest, listening to lullaby of calm heartbeat. It had a unique rythm. Copia imagined a song, the melody so perfect for this moment eternal.

Indeed, he wanted it to be eternity. He wanted for this heart to never stop beating and that it beats only for him, just like his beats for Emeritus. After him, Copia couldn't picture himself with anyone else. Emeritus became his soulmate, the essence. What happens if one loses the essence?

Copia felt the storm of worries bend over his peaceful mind. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as Copia imagined Emeritus' body getting colder. As if he sensed Copia's worry through his dreams, sleeping Emeritus pulled Copia closer, mumbling something incomprehensible but sweet.

It was enough to calm Copia. He gently kissed Emeritus' neck, making the man smile in his sleep. Eventually, Copia let his eyes close. The piece of his soul died that night.

○○○

Copia was still asleep when Emeritus awoke. He didn't really know how it happend, but they completely switched their positions. Copia was now holding Emeritus tightly, wrapping his arms around him. Fingers of his hand were tangled with Emeritus' hair, gently holding a few strands of raven black.

Emeritus gently kissed Copia's collar bone, causing the man to let out a gentle hum. Papa chuckled and continued with kisses, waking up Cardinal when he gently bit his lips.

"Good morning."

Emeritus grinned at Copia whose eyes were still half-shut. The make up around his eyes was now completely gone, smeared out of his face. Cardinal silently sighed and pulled Emeritus even closer if that was possible.

"...'Morning."

He murmured eventually. Emeritus chuckled once again. He was surprised how...well, adorable Cardinal can be. He loved Copia more than anything in the world. To show that, he tightly squeezed his waist, causing Copia to playfully struggle for some air.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Cardi."

"Well, I am not sure about that your amount of love since you are trying to squeeze me to death!"

Copia laughed, carressing Papa's messy hair. Now, in the daylight, he could clearly see Emeritus' face without skull paint. The emerald eye seemed more pure than ever, with a clear face lines.

However, even though Copia saw flawless face, he couldn't miss the purple half-circles below Emeritus'eyes and a small, dark rose-coloured edge of irritated skin around his eyes. Also, his lips were slightly chapped and paler than Copia expected them to be, along with cheek bones which were being pointed out almost too much even without the skull paint. Copia gently carressed that soft skin below Emeritus' eyes, making his lover stare deeply into his eyes.

"What happens next, Emeritus...?"

Copia barely whispered this question. Emeritus' gaze suddenly became stronger, but still gentle and full of love. Warmth raidated from him, making Cardinal realise he will never meet a person like Papa III.

"You are spoiling the moment, Copia."

Emeritus gently kissed Copia's hand and softly smiled at him, almost as if he is trying to reassure him how everything will be fine.

"I am...I am afraid."

Copia said, his face getting puzzled expression. Indeed, Emeritus could feel worry and fear radiating from him, and these were the last emotions he wanted for Copia to feel.

Emeritus quickly grabbed Copia' hands and made him look in the eyes. They were broken, filled with sadness. How could he feel sad now?

"Don't do this to us."

Emeritus almost begged him, kissing out a small tear that escaped. In moments like these, when Emeritus showed such incredible care and empathy, Copia wished he could die in his arms right now. It would be the sweetest death ever to die in the arms of a loved one, in peace and love.

"For my entire life, I lived in the moment. I enjoyed in it, not giving a damn for tomorrow that might not even come. I am happy, Copia. My life is incredible. Especially now that I met you. You must know I am the happiest person ever. I don't give a fuck for anything else but us. Right now. In this bed. Only two of us make my entire world."

Emeritus asked, smiling widely to Copia who returned the smile. He embraced Emeritus, telling him for more than thousand times how much he loves him. Indeed, this moment was their life eternal. They didn't need anything else.


	21. XXI

It finally happend.

Cardinal was escorted by two unfamiliar Ghouls as Papa held the Black Mass at the church. Shivers ran down Copia's spine when he saw Emeritus refused to wear his gown and instead showed up in his usual suit. However, auidence did not mind at all. They loved and adored him. It was the only thing that really mattered. But it wasn't enough.

At the end of the Ritual, Papa was taken off the stage. In that moment, Copia's heart crushed into million pieces. Helplessly, as useless minion, he watched as the love of his life was dragged off the stage. Cardinal Copia was perfectly aware this was the last time he ever saw Papa Emeritus III.

He promised him. He promised he'll never admit their relationship and that he will not try to save Emeritus. Papa made Cardinal take an unsacred vow for these promises. He couldn't break them, even though deep inside he screamed like an angel in deepest pit of Heaven.

Instead, he let a cold wind of vengeance embrace his senses. The procedure will be long lasting, the vengeance will be served cold. Copia knew Father Nihil will make him the leader, perhaps not immediately a pope, but Cardinal is the only person left to lead the Devil Church.

Do not be Nihil's puppet.

The words of Emeritus echoed in Copia's ears. He has made a promise. He will fullfil it no matter the cost.

I will be better than you, Emeritus.

○○○

After Emeritus was dragged off the stage, the Ghouls of Father Nihil locked him inside a small room, before his father finally showed up.

When Emeritus saw this scrawny man with oxygen tank, he started laughing, making Nihil frown in disapproval.

"Hello, father."

Emeritus hissed and looked at Nihil behind his pitch black bangs. Father Nihil sat at the table, opposite of his son so they looked eachother face to face.

Nihil did not greet him, nor called him son anymore. In those letters, Papa let him know why he wasn't continuing the bloodline, however, he will never let him know for Cardinal. After all, this was a family issue.

"I hoped you were just young and rebellious. And then your advisor sends me this."

Father Nihil spat and threw a letter and some pictures in front of Papa. It was the letter he wrote and signed Cardinal. These were also the pictures he put along with the letter. It was one of many parties where he was very playfull with his Ghouls.

Papa raised his eyebrows and hummed as he was observing the pictures. At some point he whistled, earning a furious gaze by Father Nihil. Eventually, he sighed and looked at Nihil with innocent-like gaze.

"I could have swore it was a Ghoulette."

Father Nihil exploded now and tried to slap Emeritus who just bowed the hit and evil laughed at Nihil's inaccuracy and weakness. After all, he was an old man.

"You are...no longer...the leader...of the Devil...Church.

Father Nihil spoke, breathing very heavily. He desperately grasped for the oxygen tank. Emeritus watched that tall skeleton of despair. What a mess.

When he managed to get some air, he looked at the former pope dead in the eye. Emeritus somehow knew this was probably one of the last times they are seeing eachother.

"You know who will be the leader? Me. And Cardinal Copia by my side. The man who betrayed you for the good of Devil Church. The only one who thought about it in that wretched place of yours, Meliora. I will make him destroy that place, burry it in the ground so that none of your shame is left to follow me."

Emeritus couldn't help but wickedly smile at this. Oh, old man, if only you knew...

Nihil watched him with a disgusted face and waited for any kind of reaction. Emeritus did not answer, he just looked at him. Eventually, he pointed his middle finger at him and slowly brought it to his lips and licked it. This was enough to make Nihil storm out of the room.

"If Devil Church of yours forbids love and is as restrictful as the Church of God, than I don't want to be leader of that."

These words stopped Father Nihil. He turned to face Emeritus who was shocked to see Nihil's face was much softer and wore the sad gaze now.

"You were one of the greatest leaders ever, son. And you had only one duty to fullfil. Only one duty. You could have do whatever you wanted after that. It is shamefull your pride has gotten in the way. If it weren't, you still would have been the leader and love that man whoever you love."

After that, Father Nihil left. The burden of heavy silence fell on Emeritus' shoulders, making him want to scream. Emeritus knew what Nihil told him. He was aware of it. And yet, it still hurt when his father rubbed it in his face. Perhaps this wasn't the right move. Or perhaps Nihil is just lying. It is pointless now. He will never know.

○○○

Month has passed after Emeritus' disappearance from Copia's life. He didn't know whether he is still alive after all. He didn't want to see him if he was. Not because he was hurt by Emeritus' decisions, how he plagarised his signature, but because he knew he would break completely. Yes, it was sort of a selfish wish.

He was meeting Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator. They were about to name him the leader of the Devil Church, at least as Papa Nihil's right hand. Cardinal laughed as he remembered how he dreamed of this moment and thought it wasn't possible to happen. Now, he wishes it never happend. Perhaps it would have been better if he wasn't so ambitious. He could have become a Ghoul instead. None of this doom would occur. But then...he would never meet Emeritus.

As Papa Nihil instructed him, Cardinal wrote some songs, new songs which will be sang by the clergy and followers. The new era was beginning. Cardinal will get his place, just like Emeritus had his Meliora. Cardinal will have Prequelle.

Of course, he never told Nihil that some songs were actually written by Emeritus but never published. Cardinal used them, it felt as a right thing to do, to let somehow his spirit live.

"Now that you're the leader, we shall choose you a place where Prequelle will be built."

Sister Imperator spoke after Papa Nihil named him. Cardinal looked at her and then at Nihil, thinking whether he should ask them something. Well, he concluded he must.

"May I suggest the location?"

Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil looked at him a bit surprised with his question. They nodded at him.

"Meliora has some pretty good foundations. It would be a shame seeing it destroyed. Let me rebuild it into Prequelle."

Papa Nihil frowned at Cardinal's suggestion, but Sister Imperator gently tugged his sleeve.

"No. The place is not worthy of Devil Church anymore."

Papa Nihil spoke, sounding to confident for his mind to be changed.

"I can make it worthy."

Cardinal was persistent. Sister Imperator nodded and looked at Papa Nihil.

"He is right. Meliora is a beautiful place which can be a great foundation for Prequelle."

At Sister Imperator's words, Papa Nihil stopped frowning and eventually accepted Cardinal's request.

They parted. Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator went into opposite direction from Cardinal. Cardinal wasn't even aware that going in opposite direction of them does not only mean parting from them, but also from Emeritus.

○○○

Emeritus was finally with his brothers. They were placed into a room to wait for their destiny to happen. Somehow, this round of Uno seemed as a conclusion of everything.

Emeritus watched as his brothers were almost bored, completely unaware they will probably die any moment. He couldn't depict any kind of way out other than Eternal Sleep.

The knock on the door made them all jump in anticipation. Sister Imperator entered, with Papa Nihil standing behind her, not even looking at his sons.

"You'll be back on the road."

These words were the only words Emeritus heard. What is going on? How is that possible?

For a brink of moment, he feared they found out about him and Cardinal and that Copia was killed. He could feel his heart cracking and eventually breaking if this was true.

However, all his doubts were discarded when Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil left. Emeritus felt a slight sting in his neck, an injection of poison. His brothers' faces were all skewed with fear and shock, but Emeritus just smiled. His death meant his plan succeeded. Cardinal Copia is alive and a new leader of Devil Church.


	22. Epilogue

"Cardinal, I want you to see something."

Papa Nihil spoke to Cardinal. Copia was preparing for the ritual. It was one of his first, sort of an introduction to the new era. To tell he was nervous is a bit too soft word. Nihil's sudden interruption didn't help either.

He followed Papa Nihil to a nearby room in which he didn't know what to expect, since he didn't manage to go there yet.

Nihil suddenly stopped and wickedly smiled at Cardinal, creating an eerie atmosphere. Copia had a terrible feeling about this, but he didn't know why.

Once Nihil and him entered the room, it took all of his might and sanity, perhaps even insanity, to not fall on his knees and break down.

What awaited Copia behind those door were the glass coffins of all three Papas along with their bodies inside them. His eyes immediately landed on Papa Emeritus III. He was lying so peacefully, as if he was just sleeping. Seeing him dressed in his glorious gown felt so distant, as he remembered him pleasantly with his suit on.

"The only obstacles to your glory are here, Cardinal. Enjoy this moment of triumph. You deserve it."

Indeed, Copia wondered whether he deserves this. He has gained what he wanted with all of his heart since the day he became the member of Devil Church. The price was truly terrible.

He felt his fingers tremble. Copia couldn't avert his gaze from Papa III. It was still too hard and unrealistic to believe the love of his life is truly dead. The feeling of taking his place was incredibly bitter.

But Papa's words echoed in his mind. Somehow, he managed to look deep into evil eyes of Papa Nihil who was still smiling at him. For a glimpse of second, he felt so exposed, thinking Papa Nihil maybe knows for his and Papa's relationship. He shrugged away that dreadful thought because it was impossible.

"I will leave you now. You should prepare for your duties. Put on the red cassock. The song you are going to sing is Pro Memoria. It will be a warning to future and current followers, a final curtain for Emeritus' bloodline. You have to show who is the new leader."

Papa Nihil spoke and left the room after Cardinal nodded and slightly bowed. Perhaps, this moment of silence was the hardest. He couldn't allow himself to melt down. Anyone could see and hear him.

Slowly, he approached the coffin of first Papa and stayed at it for a moment. Then he proceeded to the second Papa, until he eventually came to the coffin of the man he only cared for.

"I will keep my promise."

He whispered so silently he himself couldn't hear it. But he said it. The words lingered in the air. The promise has been made even firmer.

"Farewell, my love."

○○○

Cardinal didn't put on his red cassock. Instead he wore his pearl white suit. Papa Nihil was already somewhere in the audience, so he didn't see him yet.

Copia met seven Ghouls who wore slightly different masks. Well, he himself asked for such masks. He thought they were more suitable for him and his ruling than Papa's. However, none of these Ghouls were familiar to him. There was no Alpha or Omega, nor Air and Earth, even Water was gone. He knew Papa Nihil got rid of them just like he did with his son. Cardinal hoped they are free demons now, roaming through the deepest pits of Hell.

Without a word, he entered the stage, stood in front of endless rows of followers and he felt incredibly alone. Even with seven Ghouls, he felt he stood like a lonely statue, or a cocoon of what was left of him.

Copia saw Papa Nihil's frown piercing him. He was certainly displeased by Cardinal's appearance. But Copia did not want to introduce the new era. He wanted a final requiem for his lover.

The song he was going to sing was not Pro Memoria. It was Life Eternal.

Can you hear me say your name forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever?  
Would you let me touch your soul forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?

I know the light grows darker down below  
But in your eyes it's gone before you know  
This is the moment of just letting go

He said, if you had life eternal


End file.
